Better Than Me
by Lady Katsumi
Summary: Sometimes things change for the better. Sometimes fate laughs and changes so suddenly you are left spinning. But sometimes the broken don't always want to be fixed, and the fixer may be the one broken.
1. It's Been A While

_**Chapter 1: It's Been A While**_

**Kagome Higurashi stared at the small shrine building she'd grown up on. Her dark curtain of ebony hair blew wildly around her face in the torrent of rain and wind. Even though she was getting soaked to the skin, Kagome continued to stare. She smiled mocking as she realized that she was little more than a plaything to her husband. She had defied her family for him. He had been her everything, and her family had held that place for as long as she could remember. And just as suddenly as he had begun, he had left her. High and dry. Broke and bitter and she'd learned the one lesson that would stick with her until some unfortunate soul tried to break the view that men were unworthy of her affections and as such then she was better left alone. Women weren't her thing and as such, why attract attention that she didn't even want?**

**Pulling her heavy duffel bag up the steps behind her, she stood staring at the door that less than three years ago, she'd snuck out of in the dark, like a thief. Bting down a sob, Kagome rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach and firmly pressed the doorbell. Her mother's cheery tones informed her that someone was coming. **

**Suddenly, Kagome found herself face to face with her mother. The lively brown eyes widened as she ushered her daughter into the house.**

**"Kagome dear! Why were you standing outside?" she asked softly as she took the dripping coat from her twenty year old daughter. Kagome rubbed a hand over her arms, chilled in the bright blue sweater and gray cuffed slacks, glancing around the room.**

**"Inuyasha left me, Mama. He and his secretary Kikyou just up and left and he cleaned out our bank account while he was at it." she mummered.**

**Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked. **_**Does Touga know about his son. **_

**Kagome looked so dejected as she nervously ran a hand over her stomach and her mother's eyes followed the gesture slowly.**

**Mrs. Higurashi motioned Kagome into the living room before she chirped about making tea to warm Kagome and made her way to the kitchen and the telephone.**

**Dialing a familiar number, she waited while it rang as she filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove.**

**"Moshi Moshi. Takaherashi/Takahara residence." a masculine voice sounded faintly annoyed.**

**"Sesshoumaru-kun! It's Azumi. Is Touga-san around?"**

**"Hai, Azumi-san."**

**Mrs. Higurashi waited paitently as she prepared the tea set for the living room.**

**"Azumi-chan! What can I do for you?"**

**"Touga-kun! I wanted to know if you talked to Inuyasha lately."**

**Touga was silent before he answered.**

**"Not lately. Why?"**

**"Kagome showed up today and said that Inuyasha left her. I just wanted to know if you knew where I could get in touch with him."**

**"He left her!?!"**

**"Touga," Azumi paused. "Kagome's pregnant. About three months along by what I can see."**

**Azumi thought at first that Touga hung up on her, but his rough and ragged breathing was still heard.**

**"HE LEFT HER WHILE SHE WAS PREGNANT!?! SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Azumi heard Sesshoumaru's faintly irritated voice a couple of seconds later. Touga must have been really angry because Sesshoumaru could be heard asking what Inuyasha had done and Touga was explaining it well, if he wasn't threatening to rip off Inuyasha's head every fifth word. Sesshoumaru could be heard saying that Inuyasha would be located by the end of the week and suddenly Touga's voice was back on the phone.**

**"Azumi-chan... Please forgive my idiot son's behavior. Sesshoumaru and I will be by tomorrow afternoon to see Kagome. There are things that she shouln't have to worry about."**

**"Hai, Touga-kun."**

**Azumi hung up the phone and made her way back to the living room, where Souta was rocking a sobbing Kagome and looking very much a male. She smiled softly at him and motioned for him to help get the woman upstairs for a quick shower and her bed. Kagome quieted as she was put in the tub, and washed, much like a child. Azumi bundled her into a large shirt of her fathers and put the woman to bed. Kagome had held her mother's hand and whispered something that Azumi smiled about before pulling the blanket snugly over her and leaving the room. **

_**Thank you Mama. I'm sorry for being a bother after I just ran out on you. But Thank you, Mama.**_

**Azumi made her way to her room and prepared for bed as she snuggled under the covers she couldn't help the brief smile that flitted across her features before she drifted off.**

_**It's Been a While.**_


	2. Headstrong

_**Chapter 2: Headstong**_

_**"Back off, I'll take you on.**_

_**Headstrong, to take on anyone..."**_

_**- "Headstrong" by Trapt**_

**Kagome blinked herself awake and stared blankly at the familiar walls of the room, not really seeing them. Sometimes she still woke up in the morning expecting to see Inuyasha's sleeping face next to hers. Sitting up slowly, so se wouldn't jostle the baby, Kagome sighed and began to make the bed. It was a habit she'd devoloped at her mother's knee and it had remained with her even after she'd abandoned them. Souta opened the door to his sister's room, half expecting her to be gone and stood in shock when he faced her back. Kagome was looking out the window onto the shrine grounds. Behind her, he could faintly make out Ji-chan's figure as the old man greeted the early morning visitors. Kagome turned her head and smiled at him. Souta smiled back, but he couldn't help but notice that Kagome's easy smile seemed a little tired.**

**"Hey, Souta. You've grown since I saw you last." Kagome spoke first, the blue eyes she'd inherited from thier grandmother shadowed and dark.**

**"I hit my growth spurt last year. Mama says that you were a late bloomer too."**

**Kagome laughed softly. "Yeah, I was. I was the only girl in my middle school class who hadn't developed yet. And that was third year."**

**Azumi's cheerful voice could be heard calling Souta and Kagome to breakfast. Souta backed out into the hall in front of Kagome. She smiled at him, and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.**

**When Kagome made it downstairs, Souta had already eaten and was playing a video game in the living room, with the mammoth family cat Buyo laying on his back. Azumi was still sitting at the table, nibbling on her breakfast while she read the newspaper. Glancing up at Kagome, she smiled faintly and returned to her distracted perusal of the paper.**

**"Mama..." Kagome began, but trailed off as she realized that she didn't know where to start. Her mother deserved an explaination.**

**Azumi looked up and focused on her daughter, who looked a little desperate as she argued with herself. "Yes, Kagome?"**

**"I just wanted to know if you hated me. I understand if you do. But I just wanted to let you know that I didn't mean to defy you."**

**"Oh, Kagome." Azumi's eyes filled but she continued. "I could never hate you or Souta. I was young once. I know what you mean."**

**Kagome grinned, but her eyes quickly became shadowed. " I still keep expecting to see him next to me when I wake up."**

**Azumi didn't have to ask who HE was. **_**Inuyasha no Baka Ropa. **_

**Kagome started softly as she explained everything to her mother, the discovery, the confrontation, and the conclusion. Azumi found herself hard pressed to go find the ignorant twerp and cut off his head herself. The shock and the anger warred within her. Her instincts were screaming at her to help her baby. Kagome had always been so trusting and a little unsure of herself. The affection Inuyasha had showered on her had seemed to help bring the girl from her shell, but listening to Kagome recount the events that had finally lead to Inuyasha's disapperance was like watching someone you love kill themselves. Azumi sighed as she gathered Kagome into her arms. **_**I'm your mother, my darling. Nothing will harm you again if I can help it.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sesshoumaru blinked at his father over the computer screen. A contact of his had e-mailed him in response to sighting Inuyasha in the Carribean. Sesshoumaru was e-mailing him back in hopes that he had a set address so Father could go beat him senseless.**

**"Hai, Outou-san?"**

**Touga glowered at his heir over his precious computer screen. **_**I know I told him that we were leaving, didn't I?**_

**"Pup, I am waiting on you so that we may go see how the mother of my granchild is doing. Did you forget?"**

**"Outou-san, I am not accompanying you."**

**Touga bristled at the disdain in his eldest's voice. " Hai, you are. I am still Alpha, pup. Get your rear in gear."**

**Sesshoumaru yawned lazily as he resumed clacking at the keys. " A contact of mine has spotted Inuyasha in the Caribean. I am trying to get a set location, so I can go and retrieve him."**

**Touga rolled his eyes. **_**When in the hell did Kami see fit to gift me with a son who prefers work over a pretty girl?**_

**" I saw that Outou-san." Sesshoumaru growled.**

**" I wanted you to see it. Now let's go."**

**" I said No, Chichiue."**

**"Sesshoumaru Keniichi Takaherashi, I said get in the car."**

**"Iie."**

**" If you get in the car, you may have my leave to pound your brother into the ground once he is home and has spoken to his wife. If he doesn't want her anymore, she should at least be taken care of."**

**Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful and Touga wished for the millionth time that he had been blessed by a girl that was inly intrested in ribbons and a couple yards of something shiny.**

**"Hai." Sesshoumaru unfolded his tall form from the chair and grabbed his jacket. Touga sighed again and made his way after the striding pup.**

_**Impudent pup. Takes after his old man.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kagome looked at her mother from her postion at the table as she hacked out a chapter of her latest manuscript. Souta had vanished earlier to play some soccer or something at the park with his little friends. Azumi was humming lightly as she rummaged around in the fridge for something for dinner. Kagome was dressed in a simple ankle length gazy skirt in black and a loose knit tunic in a bright green. Her feet were bare, since her mother had been plying her with juice when she had emerged from her room. A braid was twisted down her back and lay coiled on the floor next to her. Azumi grinned at the picture Kagome made.**

** Knock Knock SLAM **

**" I said to buzz the bell,Jaken. Step aside."**

**" Outou-san, was that really needed?"**

**"Hush."**

**Azumi smiled wider as she made her way to the foyer to admit thier guests. It was no mystery that Touga had flattened their retainer as he pressed the buzzer. Azumi swung open the door.**

**"Touga-kun!"**

**"Azumi-chan!"**

**"Higurashi-san."**

**  
"Sesshoumaru-kun! Please come in. Kagome and I are in the kitchen."**

**Touga smiled and bellowed loudly at Azumi. **

**"You get uglier each time I see you, Azumi-chan. It's wonder you managed to hook Daisuke with those looks!"**

**Azumi frowned mockingly at him but continued the banter.**

**"Touga, you are a fine one to talk! Izayoi and Tsunade are miracle workers to be able to stomach you."**

**Sesshoumaru ignored them as he made his way to the kitchen. The dark head was bowed as she typed furiously on the laptop. Sesshoumaru watched amused as she deleted half of what she'd typed and then furiously typed again. He knew a lot about the infamous Kagome Higurashi. She was a successful novelist and worked as a daycare assistant. But what struck him as odd was the way she seemed so shy and insecure when she was a great beauty. Suddenly he found himself stabbed with the feeling of being watched as turned to see those gemlike blue eyes who mostly dominated her small heart shaped face.**

**"Hello, Sesshoumaru-san. Are you feeling well?" she asked politely.**

**"Hn." he muttered noncommittedly.**

**Azumi and Touga entered the room. Kagome smiled as she collected herself from the floor to embrace Touga. Sesshoumaru noticed the way her sweater was designed to hide her stomach. Touga embraced the girl enthusiastically. She smiled happily as Touga helped her back to her seat. **

**"Touga-sama! You are just as rambuctious as always! Do you ever get tired?"**

**Touga grinned at her, the girl looked like she was holding up rather well,but he really wanted to know her plans.**

**"Kagome, I'm not going to pretend that this is a social calling. I understand that Inuyasha left you."**

**Kagome's smiled faded as she nervously folded her arms over her stomach. She nodded.**

**"Kagome, if you don't know, Inuyasha is my youngest son. Since he had neglected his duties to you, Sesshoumaru and I are prepared to help you take care of the next being of the House of the Inu. This includes housing, bills, and other expenses, along with the medical and prenatal care." Touga explained calmly.**

**Kagome blinked at him, but Sesshoumaru could smell the anger rolling off her.**

**"Inuyasha is a worthless being of a man. He left me for his secretary because according to him, I'm an ice queen and Kikyo is a better fuck. I'm not attentive enough, I don't care what his opinions are, and I don't give a damn about anyone but myself. I am nobody's duty. Goddamn it, I don't want you to feel like you should take care of me since Inuyasha skipped out. I can take care of myself."**

**Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed at her outburst. She couldn't afford to take care of a pup and herself. She had no earthly idea about a demonic pregnancy. **

**Touga looked miffed. "I understand that, Kagome. But you are facing a demonic pregnancy which is far different than that of a human one. I am offering you the very best care possible."**

**Kagome looked even more miffed, but she stood firm in her decision. Azumi knelt down next to her daughter. **

**"You can't just refuse Touga-san's help,Kagome."**

**"Hai, Mama. I can and I will."**

**Touga exploded from the table.**

**"YOU IMPERTINENT CHILD! I AM OFFERING YOU A SOLUTION TO YOUR PROBLEMS! THE IDIOT WHELP OF MINE LEFT YOU IN A LURCH AND YOU ARE TOO STUBBORN TO ACCEPT THE SMALLEST GIFT OF HELP! YOUR MOTHER CAN'T AFFORD TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND A PUP ON HER OWN!"**

**Kagome's shoulder's stiffened as she glared at him. **

**"Excuse me, Takaherashi-sama. I don't believe I said that I was relying on my mother. But since you are so determined to help me, I will accept. Just remember that I am not a child. Nor am I impudent as you so eloquently put it, I am just stubborn. But the next time you insult me, I doubt that the pup will take kindly to it." Kagome's voice was like finely tempered steel, beautiful yet deadly. She rose from the table stiffly and made her way outside. Touga turned to Sesshoumaru.**

**"Keep her safe,please?"**

**He nodded and rose to his own feet. With a bow to Azumi, he followed the girl outside. He found her a couple of minutes later under a huge tree in the center of the grounds. She was grumbling to herself and rubbing her hands over her stomach. She turned and glared at him as she swung around to stalk to the opposite end of the center. Sesshoumaru watched her calmly as if she hadn't just glared at him with enough force to burn a hole in his head.**

**"What do you want?" she asked him cooly, snatching up a mammoth orange and white tabby cat.**

**Sesshoumaru ignored her in favor of looking at the tourists who milled about them curiously. Each one was discouraged, partly from Kagome's glares and his frigid stares. He turned to look at her.**

**"Why do you not accept my father's help? He's actually worried about you and as such, feels that you should be suitably taken care of."**

**Kagome sighed before she set Buyo down. The cat mewed at the loss of love mornfully before twining himself about Kagome's ankles. Sesshoumaru noticed the faint gleam of sliver around her ankle.**

**"I declined your father's help because I don't want or need anyone's charity. It's simply a twist of fate that I had to go and get myself into this mess. I don't want anyone to think that they need to take care of me."**

**Sesshoumaru looked at her, his whiskey gold orbs shimmering in faint curiousity. She was nothing if not fiercely independent. **

**"Chichiue is not handing out charity as you put it. I understand the need to do it yourself, but he is worried because you are a miko and if my nose is correct a celestial being. He's attached to you mainly because of your mother, but this Sesshoumaru thinks that it is because you are unfamiliar with birthing demonic offspring. The pup will be a pure breed, since Inuyasha's one and the pups usually feed of the mother's energy. But since Izayoi died birthing Inuyasha, Chichiue is more panicked at the thought of a human bearing a demon pup since it's usually difficult on the body. Since you have no knowledge of it, we are offering to help you through the pain and the ordeal."**

**Kagome blinked at him and dug her toes into the cement sharply, causing a wince. Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly but easily hefted her into his arms and made the trek back to the house. He and Touga left shortly afterwards, Touga looking relieved that something had changed Kagome's mind about the offer.**

**Azumi watched her daughter quietly as Kagome shuffled about the house, her eyes thoughtful and carefully guarded. It seemed that Kagome had also been a little headstrong her in opinion but she was also elated the girl had changed her mind.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Across town in his own apartment, Sesshoumaru lay in his own bed, a simple mattress covered in a futon. The large size was great since he liked having his space and was convinent if he brought home company. Kagome's enraged face kept flitting through his mind. She was impulsive and a great deal rash about matters but she was also independent and headstrong. Someone should remind her that she was taking on a demon with centuries more experience.**

**The last thoughts that drifted through his head were some he had not heard in sometime, the lyrics to a song that Inuyasha had often had blaring from his room.**

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone.**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**And this is not where you belong!**_

**Yes, that was the perfect description of Higurashi Kagome. Headstrong. She was a bit stubborn as well. It's a wonder she made it this far.**


	3. Hero?

_**Chapter 3: Hero?**_

_**"And they say that a Hero can save us,**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait..."**_

_**-"Hero" by Chad Kroeger of Nickelback**_

**Kagome stood outside the imposing doors of the Izayoi-Tsunade Advanced Research Facility. She felt kind of foolish for doing this since Touga-sama and Sesshoumaru-san were such busy people, but she really had some questions that only one or the other could answer. She hoped that she could borrow them both for a moment, but really either would do. As she stood there examining the fine artwork on the doors, Sesshoumaru himself came out of them. Kagome blinked at him confused as he wrapped a hand around hers and led her into the building.**

**"Chichiue told me to come and get you. You looked so lost, he was afraid that someone would steal you." Sesshoumaru replied stiffly as he continued towards the elevators. Kagome tried her best to keep up with his loose stride and the gawking of some of the employees as she trotted along after their boss.**

**"I was trying to decide on a place for lunch.That's why I'm here. I kinda have some questions for you or Touga-sama, and I really hate to disrupt your day and all..." Kagome pointed out. Sesshoumaru glanced down at her and noticed the light blue and black maternity top and white cropped pants she was wearing. Her dainty feet were adorned in a pair of lace up sandals that tied in a bow around her ankles. Her hair was loose and hung neatly around her face. Touga was standing outside his office when they arrived, his suit jacket in hand.**

**"Touga-sama! Konnichiwa!" Kagome cheerily asked as she bowed.**

**Touga smiled at her when she rose as he repeated the greeting. Turning to Sesshoumaru, he raised an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh. He'd been doing a lot of it lately around the girl. **

**"Kagome-chan, what are you doing out in all this heat? It's certainly not good for you." Touga asked as Sesshoumaru stalked away to his office.**

**Kagome looked lost before she remembered what she was there for. "I came to invite you and Sesshoumaru-san to lunch. I have some questions to ask and Mama suggested that I see if you wanted to do it over lunch."**

**Touga brightened slightly when she mentioned lunch. His own dark blue suit was highlighted by a pale blue shirt and a black tie. Sesshoumaru as stoic as always, was garbed in a dark gray suit with a white shirt.**

**"Hai, Kagome-chan. We would love to join you! May I say how lovely you look today?"**

**Kagome smiled up at the taller demon. Her head didn't even brush his chest. "I had a meeting with my editor and publisher this morning."**

**Sesshoumaru stalked back around the corner, shrugging into the jacket with a look on his face that Kagome might have called a pout on anyone else. When he noticed her looking at him, the look cleared and became the mask of indifference that he had.Touga glanced up at him as he moved to stand by them.**

**"Kagome-chan has invited us to lunch." was all he said as Sesshoumaru caught the adoration in his eyes.**

**"Hai."**

**Touga placed his arm out for Kagome to take and she did, with a smile. Sesshoumaru walked next to them, the look on his face told of unforseeable pain for Inyasha.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kagome munched happily on the grilled Chiken salad in front of her. Touga was practically drooling over his own shrimp and scallop salad and Sesshoumaru was poking platonically at his chicken and beef taco salad. Kagome noticed this but didn't say anything.**

**"Touga-sama, um, I recently read in one of my maternity books, that the mother of a demon child often craves for the blood of a demon, Is it true?" Kagome began as she cut up parts of her salad. Touga actually spared a moment from his to answer.**

**"Yes. It's usually the blood of a powerful demon, one of Daiyoukai status like Sesshoumaru or myself. Many crave other things on top of that like raw meat or maybe even fruit depending on what type of demon you are impreganted by. Since Inuyasha is a canine demon, you probably won't crave much except the blood to keep you nourished."**

**"What about you Sesshoumaru? Have you been near a pregnant demon or human before?"**

**"Hai." he responded but never went into any detail.**

**"Really? Have you been married before?" Kagome inquired.**

**"Hai." Sesshoumaru responded again. But he refused to drag up Kaguya.**

**Kagome looked intrigued but she left the demon alone when she noticed the tense set of his face and his posture.**

**Touga continued to explain the process of demon births to Kagome including the various aspects of a sex life. He even went into detail about Inuyasha's mother's cravings for some of the oddest things like raw eggs and rice.**

**Kagome looked squeamish and Sesshoumaru was half hoping that she would bolt to the bathroom, but the look cleared and Kagome resumed her questioning of Touga.**

**"...Think it's a great idea, Kagome-chan. You get smarter everytime I see you." Touga praised. Kagome blushed and motioned to Sesshoumaru to continue eating.**

**"Sesshoumaru,my boy, you are one lucky pup. Kagome here has proposed that you and she have a platonic marriage for the pup's sake and when it's born, you will disband the marriage."**

**Sesshoumaru looked at Touga momentarily and ignored the girl sitting on his left. **

**"Chichiue, are you losing your sense?" he asked tonelessly.**

**Kagome looked a but miffed at the hidden insult but wisely swallowed her biting remark in favor of watching Touga.**

**He didn't disappoint.**

**"SESSHOUMARU! IF I SAY YOU'LL MARRY HER, THEN BY GOD YOU'LL MARRY HER!" Touga roared at his eldest across the table. The restaraunt patrons were fascinated by the display and eagerly awaited the answering retort.**

**"No."**

**Kagome looked like she was following a tennis match as she swivled her head from one to the next in reaction to the verbal spar in front of her. Finally when Touga looked like he was going to kill his son and quite painfully if the twitch in his cheek was any indication, she interrupted.**

**"Touga-sama, I wasn't offering the deal now, I just wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea. Please don't hurt Sesshoumaru-san."**

**Touga was still fighting the urge to rip his insolent pup's throat out but he looked at the clearly distressed mother of his grandpup. He sighed.**

**"Ok, Kagome-chan. You go home and rest. Sesshoumaru and I will return to work, but we'll take care of the ticket."**

**"But, Touga-sama-" Kagome began.**

**"Go. It's hot and you shouldn't be out in all this confusion." Touga said softly as he smiled at her.**

**"But Touga-sam-"**

**"Kagome-chan, please?"**

**Kagome looked a little panicked at the thought of leaving the two of them alone, but she offered to at least pay for the meal.  
**

**"Nonsense. Go home and put your feet up. Write one of those horror books you're so good at."**

**"Touga-sama, I write action novels." Kagome pouted.**

**"But they are horrifying." Touga grinned at the girl and Sesshoumaru looked blankly at her. He noticed that she was starting to put on a little weight, so the pup was obviously well fed. Her slender frame was rounding out quite well.**

**"I'm telling Mama." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru assisted her to her feet. She exhaled softly and placed a hand on her tummy. Suddenly a little foot kicked out and landed in her palm. She grinned widely as she waited. Grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand she placed it on the rounded lump. The pup didn't disappoint as it kicked at his uncle's palm too. Touga looked like a kid waiting in line at a candy store as he placed his hand there too. Soon, the pup kicked his grandfather's hand excitedly. Kagome laughed as she watched Touga's face light up. The old man was a such a softie. Touga and Sesshoumaru assisted her into a cab and waved her off as they left the building and walked up the street to the office. She thought over Sesshoumaru's refusal to her offer. True, she didn't want to marry him, but if he could help her through her pregnancy, then shouldn't she at least be near one of them? He looked so intense as he felt his nephew kick at his palm. Obviously, the rock wasn't imbreakable after all.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Azumi was sitting at the table when Kagome walked in. She was absorbed in figuring out the crossword puzzle and didn't even glance up as Kagome made a beeline for the bathroom. She'd watched her daughter thrive after she'd fallen in love with Inuyasha and watched her wilt a little before Touga and Sesshoumaru had made her the offer. Sipping her tea, she watched as Kagome wandered into the kitchen rubbing her tummy.**

**"Mama! The baby kicked today! You should have seen the look on Touga-sama's face!" Kagome said happily as she grabbed her mother's hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby didn't disappoint, but kicked at Azumi's hand in a fascinating beat.**

**"Well, somebody's gonna be a field goal kicker."**

**The two women laughed happily as Azumi went to make Kagome a snack.**

**Kagome was cheerfully telling her mother that she wasn't hungry and she still had her salad from the restaraunt when the phone rang. Azumi was drying her hands but Kagome called that she'd get it.**

**"Moshi Moshi. Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."**

**The line was silent for a few moments when an all too familiar voice spoke.**

_**"Kagome?"**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**"What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.**

**Inuyasha was silent for a few moments before he continued.**

**"I know you're mad at me, Kagome. But I didn't do it to hurt you. Kikyo just suits me better that's all.We can still be friends. You were always the more logical of us, Kagome. Put some of it to use. I'm Inuyasha Takahera, think of what I can do for you and your career!"**

**" No thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome paused as a question came to mind."So the fact that she and I look so similar is just a strange concidence?" she asked politely.**

**"Kagome-"**

**"No, Inuyasha. I'm tired of listening to you downgrade me for her. Just because you're inadequate, doesn't give you the right to run out on me. Thanks for signing the divorce papers. Your child will greatly appreciate the fact that he or she will never know you."**

**" I don't want a hanyou pup." Inuyasha growled.**

**"The pup isn't a hanyou. It's a pure breed."**

**"Pure Breed? You?**

**"Why yes, **_**ME.**_**" Kagome drawled brightly. "By the way, I've sold the house and the furniture. Um, The clothes you left too. They'll make a nice nest egg for the baby and I."**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, panicked at the thought of his mulimillon dollar house and thousand dollar suits. " You sold our house?"**

**"No, Inuyasha. I sold my house. The one you left me in the divorce. Since it's mine, all the items in the house were mine too. Your suits went really fast. I placed an ad in the paper. An elderly gentleman came and brough them all for about 6 thousand." Kagome rolled her eyes, Inuyasha hadn't even asked how far along she was.**

**"I PAID ALMOST HALF A MILLION FOR THOSE SUITS!!!"**

**"Well, Inuyasha, I guess that he's going to enjoy them them!" Kagome chirped into the reciver.**

**"Kagome!!! You go and buy those back right now!!!"**

**"No, Inuyasha. I don't think I will. But enjoy your marriage to Kikyo. I'm sure ya'll will be very happy together."**

**"KAGOME!!!!!"**

**"Yes, Inuyasha?"**

**"I love you." he whispered pitfully, all the while smirking on the other side of the phone.**

**"Well, that's not my problem anymore. Goodbye." Kagome said brightly and hung up the phone she could picture the shocked look on his face.**

**Azumi watched as the girl stared in the mirror over the phone and looked placidly at herself. **

**"I expected to at least cry a little. But I did good." she said suddenly, startling Azumi.**

**Azumi laughed as Kagome turned. The girl smiled.  
**

**"I did good, Mama. Didn't I?"**

**"You were magnificent, Baby. I couldn't have said it better myself."**

**Kagome laughed as she hugged her mother. "I have to call Touga and Sesshoumaru. They should know that he did at least call."**

**Azumi smiled as she ushered Kagome back to the kitchen. She'd call Touga.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sesshoumaru mentally sighed as he sat at the table in the Higurashi house. Kagome sat across from him, doodling in a notebook as Azumi told them about the call. Kagome sniffed once and Touga and Sesshoumaru turned as they smelt the salt water.**

**"He didn't even ask if the baby was healthy. He yelled at me about suits, but he never even asked about the baby." she spoke as her tears slid down her face.**

**Azumi gathered the girl into her arms and Kagome sighed brokenly. "I'm okay,Mama."**

**Touga smiled at the girl. "Kagome-chan, I'm proud of you. Inuyasha just called so he could see if he still had you where he wanted you."**

**Kagome's laugh was garbled but she replied, "I guess I showed him, huh?"**

**Sesshoumaru smirked.**

**Azumi watched this quietly. Maybe the two of them just needed a little push in the right direction. She knew all about Kaguya and Sesshomaru's marriage. She also knew that they had had a little girl, named Rin. Rin had died though through a car accident that she and Kaguya had been in. Kaguya had lived but Rin, the smiling little girl had been killed instantly. Sesshoumaru had been so heartbroken after that. Azumi didn't think she could stomach that blank look in his whiskey gold eyes. It was like a part of his soul had died.**

**But looking at him now, she noticed that he was just a little protective of Kagome. Maybe it was best if they did move in together. Touga caught her eye. Obviously he had the same idea.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru at the dinner table. Uncomfortably, she fiddled with her napkin as Azumi and Touga chatted away happily. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on hers and shook his head.**

**"Are you well?"**

**"I'm just a little nervous. This is the first time that I've had to wear a maternity dress anywhere."**

**Sesshoumaru looked at her. The simple blue linen dress was loose and flowing, like a summer dress and came to rest a little under her knees. She wore a simple pair of sandals in the same shade of blue that slipped on over her ankles and had a little wedge heel. His own casual wear of a pair of khaki slacks and a white button down was a little understated. **

**"..Gome and Sesshoumaru?" Azumi asked.**

**Kagome looked up guiltily and Sesshoumaru just looked at her.**

**"Yes, Mama?"**

**" Touga and I were asking if you two planned on moving in together. It would really be best, since Sesshoumaru is in town and you need to be close in case of anything." Azumi said.**

**"Mama, Sesshoumaru and I are not moving in together. I'm sure he doesn't want a pregnant woman in his space. What if he has company?"**

**Sesshoumaru looked at the girl quietly.**

**"But it would be best, Kagome dear."**

**"No,I'm not going to inva-"**

**"This Sesshoumaru doesn't mind a pregnant woman's company. I do not have much company and there is a room that you can use. Your mother is right."**

**Kagome gaped like a fish as she struggled to form words.**

**"Sesshoumaru,are you sure? I know that you like your personal space and I don't want to intrude on that." Kagome stammered.**

**"Hai. This Sesshoumaru is sure." he grumbled.**

**Kagome looked like somebody had hit her over the head and just kept beating.**

**Azumi and Touga smiled. "We'll have you moved in by the end of the week!"**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Later that night, Kagome was watching the moon from her window as she braided her hair for the night. Moving in with Sesshoumaru. Obviously her mother had lost her mind. That made Sesshoumaru her hero. He didn't look at all like one and probably wouldn't appreciate being called one. She could picture him in that role too easily, the reluctant hero. She'd rather have to fight her own battles. It almost reminded her of that song the had been so big when Spiderman had made a movie, well the first one anyway.**

_**And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away**_

**It fit her and Sesshoumaru so perfectly. The reluctant hero and the one person that refused to wait on him. Sighing softly, she drifted into sleep.**_**  
**_


	4. Blvd Of Broken Dreams

_**Chapter 4: The Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**...Sometimes I wish, someone out there would find me,**_

_**Til then I walk alone...**_

_**- "Blvd of Broken Dreams" by Green Day**_

**The sun beat down upon the earth in all it's bright and shining glory. But the tall figure striding toward the cemetary at the other end of the street barely seemed to notice. Passerbys gawked at his masculine beauty as he stalked by them. His baggy cargo jean shorts and simple gray t-shirt seemed out of place next to the elaborate arrangement of lilies and tulips. He made his way toward the edge of the field, and a simple tombstone.**

**Sesshoumaru stood next to the simply cut marble tombstone engraved with the name of someone he'd held so dear.**

_**Rin Mitzuki Takaherashi**_

_**1999-2003**_

_**Guardian Angel**_

**He could still remember the last time he'd seen her. She'd been so excited that he liked the picture she drew him, she had been reluctant to leave with her mother, simply because Kaguya had been angry. He had to go to work and wasn't sure if she would be sufficently entertained during the time, so he'd told her to go with her mother, that he'd see her later. She had smiled at him, with that silly little ponytail that she'd loved to have and her bright blue overalls and white shirt. He'd kissed her because she demanded he did, and made him promise to buy a new doggie for her collection. He'd agreed, and Kaguya had snapped that he was spoiling her. He'd ignored her, like he always did because Rin was more important. She'd waved at him after Kaguya had squealed off in a angry pout and put on her seat belt, simply because he always put his on.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**He wondered often what had been going through her mind during the pain and the fear. He could almost hear her saying to the Paramedics that her otou-san was coming and they had better make sure he knew where she was or he'd be mad. He could see the small smile she'd probably given them when they told her they would and saw himself sitting at his desk, typing away at the sleek office computer he had, and glancing at the phone when it rang. He could even picture the look on his face at Kaguya's whispered confession that she'd been in an accident and that Rin had been hurt. He'd cut her off as he asked what hospital. She'd whispered that too. But he didn't care. He'd burst into his father's office in a rare show of anger and told him that Rin was hurt. Touga had simple followed him out of the door, leaving pair of bewildered excutives.**

**Rin had been placed in a room after the doctors had operated and her small frame had seemed even smaller as she lay in the big hospital bed. She'd smiled weakly at Touga and Sesshoumaru, smiling a little wider at the beanie baby dog he'd bought and the other twin. They surrounded her in the bed as she breathed fitfully. She'd smiled at Sesshoumaru and had asked one question.**

_**Papa, am I going to be an angel, like grandma and Granny?**_

**He could feel his heart break as he listened to her.**

_**Yes. Grandma and Granny are going to take great care of you. And you can be my guardian angel.**_

**She'd laughed pitfully as she told him that was silly. He could hear himself telling her that she could probably be.**

_**Papa, that's silly. Guardian angels are big people who take care of those who need to be taken care of. You always take care of me. So you're my angel.**_

**She'd died smiling at him and his whispered promises. He'd cried for the first time in all his life at his daughter's bed in front of his weeping father.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sesshoumaru stood staring down at the tombstone. A pair of beanie babies sat sentry on each side of the stone. The same pair he'd given her. They were faded and looked a little worn around the edges, but they waited and they watched. He kneeled next to the stone with the vase and arranged it neatly as he sat down. He enjoyed these times. The times with just him and his daughter. People milled around visiting loved ones and a few even waved at him. The pocket of his pants vibrated and with a quick check, he realized that he didn't recongize the number. Answering quietly, he listened to Kagome's cheerful voice explaining that she'd just wanted to make sure she had the right number and she was sorry if she was bothering him. Sesshoumaru disagreed and Kagome laughed. They hung up and Sesshoumaru spent another hour with his daughter. Afterwards, he left and headed back for his apartment and Kagome.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru entered the apartment. She was in the kitchen area and she smiled at him. Sesshoumaru was struck for a moment that she reminded him of Rin. **

**"Hi, Sesshoumaru! Um, I was going to make some dinner, but you don't really have anything in here. So I called and ordered some takeout, I guess you order there a lot cause they said that they'd make your order and asked what I wanted. I felt loved."**

**Sesshoumaru smirked. **

**"Miroku always takes great care of women. Especially those who are beautiful, but he likes all kinds of women. But then, he knows what I want because he used to be my college roommate. We lived off takeout and McDonald's. He was always a fan of the chicken sandwich."**

**Kagome looked bewildered for a moment and then she asked.**

**"So he opened a restaraunt?"**

**"No, He runs a restaraunt. The owner sold it to him. Miroku has a degree in Computer Engineering."**

**Kagome shrugged in a picture of Touga and resumed to rumaging through the fridge.**

**"Sesshoumaru, when was the last time you cleaned this thing out?"**

**"Clean what out?"**

**"The Refridgerator."**

**"Never."**

**"Oh well-- WHAT?"**

**Sesshoumaru fought the urge to wince at Kagome's high pitched squeal,but he did glare at her.**

**"O come off it. You have lived in this apartment for how long? I'm suprised that your takeout hasn't started living yet. I'm cleaning out and you are taking me shopping."**

**"Shopping for what?"**

**"GROCERIES!!"**

**Sesshoumaru ignored this as he arranged his coat in the closet and took the time to admire that his apartment actually looked lived in now. Kagome was elbow deep in hot soapy water when he rounded the counter. His fridge was bare and then she was sniffing at the milk and other things in it.**

_**PLOP**_

**There went his milk. He thought he'd just brought that jug.**

_**THUNK.**_

**His container of coffee grains. He should make her fish them back out.**

_**PLOP. THUNK. SMASH.**_

**His vegetables from the drawer. When did they start growing hair?**

**Kagome was scrubbing it out now and she appeared to be mumbling to herself. The doorbell rang and Sesshoumaru went to answer it.**

**Miroku Yorimoto stood on the other side himself. Holding up the bag, he grinned at Sesshoumaru.**

**"I couldn't resist getting a peek at this pretty girl who ordered the food. When did you get a girlfriend?"**

**"She'd not my girlfriend. She's my ex-sister-in-law."**

**"You don't have to make it sound so bad." Kagome's voice floated from the kitchen.**

**Miroku shoved the bag at Sesshoumaru and bounded into the apartment. Sesshoumaru sighed and closed the door. Placing the food on the counter, he ignored Kagome's pleading look for help and focused on Miroku's enthusiastic voice.**

**"...Bear my child?"**

**"...I...I...I'm...already pregnant." Kagome babbled confused.**

**Miroku sighed and took the time to stare at her stomach.**

**"JESUS, You're huge." **

**Kagome pouted.  
**

**"I am not. I'm almost 6 months along."**

**"Are they like gonna be twins?"**

**"It's only one." Kagome growled at him, but resumed to wiping out the fridge. Sesshoumaru had disappeared into his room and Kagome could hear him chuckling.**

**"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!"**

**"..."**

**Miroku made a show of checking his hearing and then he smiled at Kagome.**

**"I have to be going,my fair maiden. Please consider my offer."**

**Kagome scowled at him.**

**"Bye."**

**Miroku sighed.**

**"Another beautiful maiden rejects me. Thus is my life."**

**Sesshoumaru cracked open his door slightly as Miroku walked by to slide the money out. Kagome caught it. **

**"YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE THE GROCERY STORE CLOSES!!!!"**

**"..."**

**"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Mumbling about demanding wenches and their damn hormones, Sesshoumaru left the room and went to find his wallet.Kagome punched him in his shoulder.**

**"I hear you. I'm calling Touga and telling him that you refuse to take me grocery shopping. The baby has to be well norished and I can't do that eating TAKEOUT every night."**

**Mumbling somemore, Sesshoumaru helped her into a light jacket and then grabbed his car keys, before he ushered her out the door.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Touga listened to Azumi as she giggled about how she had planned this out perfectly. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both very brilliant people. They'd figure it out and then Azumi would be hunted down. Mainly by Sesshoumaru because Kagome would still be in the hospital. Touga pictured Kagome chewing off his head with interesting imaging and grinned. A scene like that was kind of amusing. Chuckling, he caught Azumi's attention.**

**"What's so amusing Touga?" she asked.**

**"Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They'll get you for this. Kagome looks like she's putting two and two together. It won't be ling until she tells Sesshoumaru."  
**

**Azumi was quiet as she thought about it. Touga was right of course. But Kagome really couldn't have figured anything out.**

**Could she?**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sesshoumaru waited paintently while Kagome unlocked the door. He held the entire cache of groceries that Kagome had brought. She looked a little fatigued and Sesshoumaru really had no wish to be spending his night at the hospital. Kagome opened the door and flopped down on the couch. **

**"I'm coming Sesshoumaru. My feet kinda hurt."**

**"I know where everything goes. I just don't clean out my fridge." Sesshoumaru replied.**

**Kagome huffed and closed her eyes.**

**"Fine. I'm taking a nap."**

**Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but ignored the soft sighs coming from his couch. After he rearranged the cabinets and made room for his newly bought canned vegetables. **

**Finally finished, he tapped Kagome. The girl mummbled something about a shoe and fell back asleep. Grumbling, he just scooped her up and deposited her in her room. As soon as he hit the door, Kagome bolted up with a ear-piercing shriek. Wincing, Sesshoumaru turned on the light to find a dazed eyed Kagome who was glancing around wildly. She even looked right at him and screamed again. Growling loudly at the abuse to his ears, Sesshoumaru advanced on the girl and was shocked at the lamp that crashed into the wall next to him. Kagome clutched a bat in her tiny hands. **

**Sesshoumaru wondered briefly for a moment if she was dreaming, and then he noticed the glossy coat to her eyes. She was sleeping or she was either trapped in her dream. Her next words afirmed his theory.**

**"YOU LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!! HE'S DYING!!"**

**"Kagome." he tried softly, but she swung the bat in a way that would make Mark Maguire jealous.**

**"KAGOME! STOP!" he barked at her. Kagome wobbled slightly, and the bat fell. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome before she could fall on her stomach. She whimpered softly and clutched at his shirt. **

**"I'm sorry."**

**Sesshoumaru couldn't say anything. Kagome was obviously feeling very depressed.**

**"It's okay. I know you were dreaming. Would you like to talk about it?"**

**"No.Thank You."**

**She sighed and went back to sleep. Sesshoumaru laid her back on the bed, and went to the door. Kagome mummered softly.**

**"Daddy..."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**As he lay in his bed later,Sesshoumaru reflected on his day. Kagome had nightmares. And he was still warped from his daughter's death. They were both broken in some odd way. He'd always thought himself alone in the world of family member loss, but Kagome had expirenced it, and took it very hard.**

**He was reminded of a song that Kaguya had always said that he represented. "Blvd of Broken Dreams" by Green Day or something like that. She'd made him listen to it once and he heard the chorus for the song reverbarating in his head.**

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me**_

_**Til then I walk alone.**_

**Yep. That was Kagome.**


	5. My Immortal

_**Chapter 5: My Immortal**_

_**When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all your tears,**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all your fears,**_

_**And I've held your hand for all these years,**_

_**But you still have all of me...**_

_**-"My Immortal" by Evanescence**_

**Kagome sighed mournfully over her breakfast of eggs and toast. Sesshoumaru looked up from his newspaper with a look of complete annoyance. His sun-kissed eyes were narrowed and he looked kind of disheveled now that Kagome was actually looking at him. His normally silky and straight silver hair was rumpled and he looked like he had some faint dark circles. He was more irritated that usual and he always was irritated. **

**"Is there a problem, Kagome?" he asked caustically, his eyebrow rising.**

**Kagome raised her own and glared back at him. "No, Sesshoumaru. I simply would hate to bore you with my life." She stood, the black thermal shirt she wore as pajamas rippling over her tummy and slightly hiding the fact that she was almost 6 months pregnant. Her white boxer shorts were a perfect contrast to her own tan legs and her waist length hair had been arranged by her that morning in a sloppy undo that on anyone else would look horrible.**

**Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to read his paper. He glanced up momentarily at her again as she cleaned up the kitchen. He decided that he'd use one of his rest days earlier and had called his father to let him know. He was going to take a hot shower and simply sleep his day away. Kagome was more than capable of taking care of herself for a couple of hours. Settled, he stood from the table and with a nod to Kagome, who was shelling shrimp, he disappeared into the bathroom.**

**Kagome blinked as she shook her head. She had almost a pound and a half of shrimp, so she took the boneless skinless chicken breast out of the fridge. Cleaning it, she reached over and turned on the radio Sesshoumaru had installed under the counter. With a sigh, she continued her task, until she had the shrimp, the chicken, and the steak in separate bowls. She took out the peppers, the onions, and the spices for her fajita dish. Cooking helped her think and she recalled her dream last night in vivid detail. What she didn't what to relive was the look of understanding in Sesshoumaru's eyes. **

**How could he know what she was going through? **

_**He lost his mother at a young age. Inuyasha said that they were really close.**_

**He wasn't her. **

_**He didn't have to be. He had problems. Where was his wife?**_

**He didn't have any right to invade on her space like that.**

_**What space? She'd practically decapitated him with a baseball bat in his own house.**_

**Maybe he was right. He attempted to help her with her own problems even though she was digging his own past back up. Opening a cabinet, she jumped back when the picture clattered out. **

_**Wait...picture?**_

**Turning it over, she stared into the face of someone from Sesshoumaru's past. **

**The picture was just a snapshot, obviously taken by Inuyasha or Touga. Sesshoumaru sat on the ground, barefoot, and smiling, actually smiling at a little girl. The girl was dark haired, but her facial features were all Sesshoumaru's. The structure of her face, and the aristocratic features were exactly similar to his. She had brown eyes and the most beautiful smile. She was so pretty. Sesshoumaru looked so peaceful, so relaxed. A far cry from the ice king she lived with.**

**"She was my daughter." his voice echoed next to her ear, sounding slightly annoyed.**

**Kagome jerked guilty, and bumped into the counter on her tummy.**

**"Oh!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru looked at her briefly as she rubbed a soothing hand over her tummy.**

**"Are you well?" he asked.**

**Kagome waited a moment, but the pup must have been okay or he would have kicked her. Repeatedly.**

**"Yes. I'm fine." she said quietly as she handed him the picture.**

**"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."**

**Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment as he just looked at the picture in his hand.**

**"I forgot I put it up there. She was four when we took this picture." he mumbled to himself as he traced a finger over her face.**

**"Sesshoumaru?"**

**"Kagome, this was Rin. She was my daughter, my angel, and her mother killed her because she was mad at me."**

**Kagome instantly latched on to the last part of his declaration.**

_**How could a mother kill her own child because of such a silly reason?**_

**"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome trailed off, not entirely sure what to say to this man. The cold and heartless Sesshoumaru she'd always known had been replaced by this man who had loved someone so much more than himself, only to lose her to such a horrid woman.**

**Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He reached into the fridge for a bottle of water and then just took the picture back into his room. Kagome stood in the kitchen with tears welling in her eyes. How could she have been so horrible to someone who was obviously still grieving? Sighing, she decided to pay Touga a visit. **

**Sesshoumaru listened to her sigh and heard as she walked off to her side of the apartment. Turning back to his night table, he set the picture of Rin next to one of him and his mother when he had been a boy. He lay on his bed quietly for a moment as willed his body to relax enough for him to sleep. The sound of the bathroom door opening shook him awake as he listened to Kagome's soft humming. The baby must have been worried since her scent changed.**

**He listened to her voice for a few moments as she cooed quietly to herself. Kagome would be a great mother. She was patient, kind, and she had so much love that she was waiting to give. Her voice trailed off as he heard her door close. She was going somewhere. Probably to her mother's. They saw each other at least 3 times a week, and talked everyday. He turned when he heard her footsteps. **

_**She was nervous**_

**Opening the door, he glanced down at her as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru took in the blue maternity halter top and the pair of loose fitting jeans she wore under it. A pair of all white Air Force Ones adorned her dainty feet. Kagome shifted momentarily under his gaze, but she smiled softly at him.**

**"I'm going to lunch with your father. I just wanted to let you know I was going. He always asks why I come alone."**

**Sesshoumaru had a momentary vision dragging her into his room to ravish her until she couldn't remember her own name much less a lunch date, but something's were just meant to be on hold.**

**"Hn."**

**"Okay, Sesshoumaru. I'll talk to you later."**

**Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her arm. Kagome looked at him quietly but she didn't move his arm. She reached up and touched his face. Her way of showing comfort when he needed it the most. Sesshoumaru flicked a glance over her lips and watched as her tongue darted out to moisten them, a little known gesture of nervousness that she had. He suppressed a groan as she shied away from him nervously, but returned shyly.**

_**Inuyasha was a fool for leaving all of this just to fuck his dead-looking secretary.**_

**"Sesshoumaru?"**

**Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes lowered to his lips and flickered back up to his face. Pulling her closer, he stood back a little ways from her belly, he quickly pressed his lips to hers. Kagome sighed softly as her eyes closed, her lips opened. Sesshoumaru dipped his tongue into her mouth, and for the very first time found a taste he wasn't sure he would ever get enough of. Pineapples and grapes, the sour ones, coated his tongue. He pulled her closer and tipped her head back for a better taste. Kagome began to tremble in his arms, he could practically **_**feel**_** the arousal coming off her.****It slithered across her skin and practically crawled up his back, just to purr in his ear. He moved from her mouth to her neck, and woofed quietly, to let her know that she was all right. Kagome's trembles increased for a moment and then stopped when he began nibbling on her ear. She moaned, and Sesshoumaru felt himself snap back to reality. **

**He was holding his brother's ex-wife, who was 6 months pregnant, and leaving to go eat lunch with his father. He let her go. Kagome stumbled back against the door, breathing heavily and looking dazed. Sesshoumaru couldn't help himself. He roughly pushed against her, grinding his pelvis into hers. She began to tremble again. **

**"Stop shaking, Kagome. I know what you need. But you have to trust me. I'm not your hanyou. There are things that must be carefully watched and waited for."**

**She nodded, her chest heaving. He nipped at her nipple through the shirt. Kagome mewled loudly. **

**"I know you don't like being teased. But you'll live." he whispered in her ear.**

**"Give me a minute and we'll go to lunch together." he eased her into the room on the bed. Kagome laid down as he pulled a blanket over her.**

**"Take a nap. It's good for the pup." She looked blankly around before the pup, following the presence of its alpha lulled her to sleep. Sesshoumaru ran a hand over his face, and went to wash up. **

**Forty-five minutes later, Touga looked at his fatigued daughter-in-law. She sat there quietly eating her meal of soup and bread, while Sesshoumaru ate his steak. Kagome had ordered the salmon, but it was being freshly prepared, and she'd taken something else to make the pup happy. Touga picked at his shrimp fettuccine, but he kept a close eye on his son. Sesshoumaru seemed to be glowing. Either he'd had a good lay, or he was sated for the moment. Touga put his money on the latter. **

**"Kagome?" he asked suddenly.**

**She looked up at him instantly. The light only made the slight shadows under her eyes stand out more.**

**"Are you sleeping well? You look really tired. We can always do this when you feel rested."**

**"I'm fine, Touga-san. I had a nightmare last night, but I'm fine."**

**Touga looked at Sesshoumaru, who stared back, his eyes and his face blank.**

**"Kagome, may I ask you a personal question?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Have you been rutting? The pup needs the energy and the nutrients. It's good for him. But you'll feel better too."**

**Kagome's eyes were wide as she stammered out a reply.**

**"Well, uh-... The doctor...He recommended it...Do I have to?"**

**"The pup's healthy on its own, but the added nutrients will ensure that he feels better and you will feel better. You've been having some sharp cramps and things every other day right?"**

**Sesshoumaru turned curious eyes to Kagome, who stared at the table.**

**"Yes. But they only come like once a week."**

**"You're mother says that they come three sometimes four times a day."**

**"But, isn't there an energy shake or something? I really don't have anybody to do THAT with."**

**Touga struggled to hide his grin. Only Kagome could be modest and already pregnant.**

**"No, my dear. There is no shake. If it makes you feel better, I won't press the issue but I do recommend that it happen."**

**Kagome stared at the table and nodded. Touga turned to Sesshoumaru. The look that passed between the two spoke volumes but Kagome, who was more engrossed with examining the table cloth, missed the whole conversation. Touga, who was assured of his son's stance on the issue, glanced back over at Kagome.**

"**Kagome? Are you feeling well?"**

"**Yes. I'm fine. Is my salmon ready yet?" **

**Touga signaled a waiter, who went to check. **

"**I believe so my dear."**

**The waiter returned with Kagome's salmon and a basket of breadsticks, fresh from the oven for her wait, since Touga had ordered more than his usual share, explaining that Kagome liked to eat them.**

"**Thanks." Kagome smiled at the waiter, who nodded and returned to his duties.**

**Sesshoumaru still had yet to say anything that exceeded one syllable verbally.**

"**Sesshoumaru, Touga-sama, I really don't think I can stay here anymore. I think I may need a na-" Kagome trailed off as her eyes seemed to roll back and she started to topple over.**

**Sesshoumaru caught her, picking up her weight with barely a grimace, he turned to Touga who was already signing off for the meal and grabbing the bag with the to-go boxes. Striding out of the restaurant, he made his way into the taxi that one of the waiters had flagged down. Touga slipped in behind him and told the driver that they needed to go to the hospital.**

**At the hospital**

**Sesshoumaru ignored his father and the waiting room staff's glares as he tapped his fingers on the polished wood of his chair. Azumi simply sat in a corner and nervously flipped through the magazine that she'd been staring at for the last hour. Souta seemed to be the only one who stood. He kept pacing back and forth between the vending machine and the water fountain.**

**Finally a doctor came out of the door. Glancing up, he stared at the nurse, who pointed and made his way over.**

"**Hello. I'm Dr. Hitoshi Juno. Are you the family of Higurashi Kagome?"**

"**Look, is she gonna be ok?"**

"**Well, Kagome's fine as well as the pup. I am however worried about her stress level and her vitamin intake. Does she live with one of you?"**

"**She lives with me." Sesshoumaru said.**

"**Has she been eating properly? Her body's feeling weary, mainly due to the fact that her nutrition level has been declining lately. She mentioned some cramps. That would be the pup. He was trying to tell her that she was ignoring herself, and thus ignoring him. I think she's worrying over something. It's important that someone monitor her eating habits. She's underfeeding in favor of over hydrating."**

"**I will keep an eye on her." Sesshoumaru stated.**

"**It would be best that she be rutted quickly. She's carrying too high and it may cause problems later for her. Are you the pup's father?"**

"**No. He's currently attending some business. I am the pup's uncle."**

"**Well. He seems quite taken with your energy signature. If the father were to come back, I doubt the pup would listen to his anymore. Maybe it's for the best though." The doctor murmured to Sesshoumaru.**

**"I'll take care of it. Is she ready to go?"**

**The doctor shrugged. "She's fine. She was trying to find her clothes when I left."**


	6. You and Me

**Chapter 6: You and Me**

_**"Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you..."**_

_** - "You and Me" by Lifehouse**_

**Kagome sniffed next to Sesshoumaru at the table. Her normally bright blue eyes were dark and brooding as she picked at the plate of steak and hash browns. Sesshoumaru had been strangely quiet since they left the hospital. And despite her assurances to her family that she was fine, they'd ended up sitting at Touga's elaborate dining room table. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been given a room that Touga had told Kagome belonged to Sesshoumaru until he'd moved out and gotten his own place. Kagome had declined to answer and despite Sesshoumaru's glares at his father had asked for another room.**

**Later that night, Sesshoumaru lay in the bed, propped up by a pillow, and watched Kagome fidget as she walked around needlessly straightening up anything that her dainty hands touched. Nervously, she pulled on her pajamas, the top of a set that belonged to him. Sesshoumaru himself wore the bottoms.**

"**Sesshoumaru, I really don't think this is a good idea. I can sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable."**

**"There is no need for you to sleep on the floor. I believe we can be reasonable about this."**

**"There is no reasonable answer for this. I can't sleep in a bed with you. Not after today."**

**"You enjoyed today. And no matter what your hesitation, you still have to be rutted. Either I can do it, or we can hire someone."**

**Kagome blinked at him. Twice, and her mouth gaped open for a moment.**

**"You are offering me your **_**services, **_**like I have no other option?"**

**"You are carrying too high for someone of your weight, if it continues, you will have back problems."**

**"Did you ever think that maybe, I like my back, or my stomach? It's perfectly healthy for human females to carry like this."**

**"Kagome, you are carrying a youkai pup. No matter what you say, they mature differently than human babies, and for you to be carrying a youkai, it's unhealthy."**

**"Human stomachs tend to drop on thier own."**

**"Again, you are carrying a youkai pup. I take it Inuyasha hasn't been acting as the mature adult since you found out. So therefore it's been about 5 months since you've been properly fucked."**

**Kagome blanched at the bald statement.**

**"I don't want to."**

**"Kagome, how have you been surviving all this time? The pup craves the contact provided by a rut from it's Alpha. And if Inuyasha hasn't been up to par lately, you've had to do it yourself, or you bought a vibrator. Which is it?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at her.**

**"****I haven't brought anything. I don't feel any different than I did when I was a virgin. The baby doesn't seem to mind."**

**Sesshoumaru sniffed at her. Kagome was too nervous to place the action.**

**"You're lying, Kagome. Answer the question."**

**Kagome glanced around the room, and mentally calculated the distance to the door. She could've made it if she had damn longer legs.**

**"I- I- did it myself for a few days, and I felt guilty everytime afterwards, so I brought a vibrator. I should've saved my money,because I don't use it.**

**"At all?" Sesshoumaru asked. She would be tight, if his calculations were correct, and they were hardly ever wrong. **

**"At all." Kagome fought diligently with the blush fighting to rise over her cheeks.**

**Sesshoumaru didn't say anything at all. He looked at her and sighed before going into the bathroom and closing the door.**

**Kagome looked confused as she replayed the scene in her head. Rolling her shoulders, she went to the door, and turned the handle.**

**"Kagome, I'd have to drag you back if you left the room. I don't think that it is something you want Father to see." Sesshoumaru called from the bathroom.**

**Kagome huffed, but went to lie across the bed. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she never heard Sesshoumaru come out of the bathroom.**

**Sesshoumaru stood at the end of the bed and watched as one side of Kagome's nightshirt shifted over one impeccably slender thigh. She continued to frown at the wall, and Sesshoumaru muffled a moan as he caught a glimpse of the green shorts she wore under it. They were called boy shorts if he remembered properly, and were cut in the way of men's boxer shorts.**

**She suddenly noticed the other presence in the room, and glanced up mutinously at him. Her face was childish, but the pout on it could only be effectively used by a woman.**

**"Sesshoumaru. Is something the matter?"**

**Sesshoumaru ignored her soft voice and lay down. Kagome rolled over and tried to ignore the masculine presence behind her.**

**"Kagome." Sesshoumaru's deep baritone floated through the dark.**

**"Yes?" she asked, she was sure he could hear her heart beating. She could feel it rumbling in an erratic pattern.**

**"We're going to have to do this sometime. I'd rather it is of your own free will, but if I have to take it from you, I really don't mind. It just makes it more exciting."**

**Kagome stared at him for a minute.**

**"I think this is a really bad idea Sesshoumaru."**

**Sesshoumaru ignored her protests as he drew her closer to him. Kagome's breathing hitched when she encountered the hard contours of his chest, but Sesshoumaru pulled her up his rangy body and pressed his lips to hers.**

**"Kagome, you know you want me. Just let me take care of you for a while." he kissed her a bit more forcefully this time, and swallowed her moan with one of his own.**

**"Sesshoumaru, please." she whispered breathlessly.**

**His lips traveled down to her neck and suckled gently.**

"**You know you want me Kagome. You want me to fuck you."**

**Kagome ignored his taunts as she tried to remove herself from his arms.**

"**Stay there. Ride me." Sesshoumaru pressed the hard ridge of his cock against the thin barrier of her underwear.**

"**You know these shorts only make me harder? I think I might just want to peel them off with my tongue. You like that, I felt you get wetter."**

**Kagome's gasps were the only sound in the room other than Sesshoumaru's lustful orders and commands.**

**Finally, she felt her body go numb, while her mind screamed at her to move, get away, anything!**

**Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled soothingly as she stared up into the honey-kissed gaze of the one person she had come to care for if not love. Her own cobalt blue gaze was dazed, like someone or something had hit her and she had yet to figure out if she should fall or attack.**

**He snaked his tongue out after he managed to undo the buttons of the shirt. Amazing how a mere 20 year old human could make someone like him, a centuries old youkai fumble around like a inexperienced teenager.**

**Kagome's soft pants and moans only fueled the actions of the youkai. His beast was clawing at the mental cages he had erected to keep it out of his hair. It wanted Kagome, and despite the fact that he wanted her too, claiming her as his bitch was not something that most of youkai society was going to easily accept, since no matter how horrible of a mate Inuyasha was, he was still her mate.**

**But then again, youkai society frowned on leaving your mate, even if you did not want her. Human as Kagome was, she was still a powerful being, a celestial youkai and a miko. And Inuyasha had disbanded his and Kagome's marriage.**

**Sesshoumaru focused his thoughts as he mentally made a note that he should ask his father about. As The Inu No Taisho, Touga was the Alpha for him and Inuyasha. If any could announce that he and Kagome were matched, it was Touga.**

**Kagome ground against him with a whine, obviously trying to tell him that he was ignoring her. Sesshoumaru ground back into her, and captured the hiss that followed.**

**Kagome's harsh breaths filled the room and Sesshoumaru smirked as he slid a single digit through her slick folds. Kagome bucked upwards with a sharp cry and Sesshoumaru hissed as she sank her teeth into his shoulder. **

**Sesshoumaru removed his finger and chuckled at Kagome's depressed sigh. Sliding down her body, he rooted eagerly at the apex of her thighs. Kagome protested,but Sesshoumaru won in the end.**

**Kagome felt like her body was made out of lead. Sesshoumaru had yet to move from his embarassing postion between her legs, and he appeared to be in his own personal heaven. He sniffed at her again, and Kagome blushed as a growl erupted from his throat.**

**Kagome jolted. Sesshoumaru's beast must have taken control, but the bright gold eyes she saw over the curve of her stomach assured her that Sesshoumaru was fully there.**

**"Kagome, you smell delicious."**

**"I never thought it had a smell, are you sure?"**

**Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer as he snaked his tounge out and into the one thing he'd been dying to taste.**

**Kagome jerked violently, and collapsed as he fed off her body. Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself again as he noticed her legs start shaking. The vibrations from his chuckles released a surge of fluid and he growled into her flesh again. Nibbling at the nub that jutted proudly out, he rumbled again as Kagome tried to inch her way from under him.**

**"No." He clamped an arm around her hips and held them still.**

**"Sesshoumaru, please!" Kagome whined. This was **_**so **_**embrassing.**

**"What?" He looked at her, and chuckled lightly at the dark blush across her face.**

**"There's no need to be embrassed, koi. You taste like a fine wine. It only grows better with age."**

**More fluid surged out, this time into Sesshoumaru's waiting mouth.**

**Inching his way from between her legs, he settled heavily over her. Kagome's muscles for all she stiffened, held the rigidity of hot wax.**

**Sesshoumaru chuckled as she blinked sex drugged blue eyes up at him.**

**Nipping her neck, he whispered in her ear. "Koi, when you look at me with those eyes, it makes me want to do things to you. Things that you would appreciate, but I'm sure the youkai council would find appaling."**

**Kagome whimpered as he listed the things he'd like to try in her ear.**

**"I don't want to damage the baby. Kagome. Kagome, look at me."**

**Kagome blinked at him.**

**Sesshoumaru swallowed his chuckle and rolled, pulling Kagome over him.**

**Kagome looked around as she tried to figure out what she was doing. Sesshoumaru shifted upwards and into Kagome.**

**Her muscles clamped down on him quickly, causing a loud bark to erupt from his throat. He tried to keep from moving, but the tightness if Kagome's body broke through his resolve. He arched up, testing.**

**  
Kagome moaned, her dazed eyes, sliding closed as she rode out the movement.**

**As her muscles rippled around him, signaling her release, Sesshoumaru's control snapped. He growled again, and giving into his more primal urges, bucked upwards as Kagome's body instinctively rode him, her hips moving on their on.**

**Finally, Sesshoumaru felt his release coming and sensed Kagome's fatigue. reaching up, he pulled her down, and whispered in her ear.**

**"Cum for me, koi. Cum for me."**

**The next morning, Kagome woke with a jolt. Eyes wide, she felt for the shirt she wore to bed, only to find herself naked, and Sesshoumaru, equally naked, dozing behind her. She panicked, searching for the opening out of the bed.**

**Sesshoumaru's arm snaked around her and with a tug, had her sprawled next to him. She felt the rigid contours of his body, and once again panicked.**

**"Kagome, calm down."**

**"I'M NAKED! OH MY GOD, I'M NAKED!!" Kagome's nervous squeak was wild.**

**"I took care of something last night. Now, go back to sleep." Sesshoumaru pinched a nerve on her neck, and Kagome entered the world of dreams.**

**Sighing, he got out of the bed, and pulled on the bottoms. Finding the top, he pulled it over Kagome. Leaving the room, he went to shower and find some breakfast or something. She'd only been out for five minutes. He still had 55 to go.**

**Sesshoumaru noticed the looks he recieved from Touga and Azumi as he sat Kagome down at the table. Dressed in a pair of baggy cargo shorts, and a green t-shirt, he stared at them. Kagome wore a pair of his old basketball shorts, and a t-shirt of his. And despite the mass of snarls in her hair, glared at Azumi and Touga from her spot at the table.**

**"I know you plotted this." she spoke quickly, startling the other occupants at the table. "I want to know why." There was no question in her voice, just flat acceptance.**

**Sesshoumaru's beast whined. **

_**Our female is not pleased. We would do well to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret.**_

_I'm sure she'll watch what she says. I've known her for years,and she doesn't say what she doesn't mean._

_**Well she will damage our pup.**_

_It's not our pup. It's her pup. Inuyasha is out of the picture._

_**Hn**_

**Touga was hurriedly explaining the dangers of Kagome's carriage for someone of her weight. Azumi continued to butter toast as if her daughter decided she might want her head everyday.**

**"Did you know about this." she turned her nearly violet gaze to Sesshoumaru.**

**"I was not aware they were planning something, but your doctor asked that something be done soon, as to ensure you wouldn't have back problems."**

**"Oh." she said as turned to stare out of the window.**

**The next afternoon**

**Kagome was in the kitchen at Sesshoumaru and her apartment as she measured and mixed carefully. She had a yen for some homemade blueberry muffins and biscuits and she was going to make them herself.**

**Sesshoumaru was growling in his room. He must have been talking to Touga because everynow and then a loud ear ringing growl or snarl would erupt from the room.**

**When she slid a pan of muffins and a pan of biscuits in, Kagome heard his door open. Glancing up, she saw that he was dressed in a suit and carrying his laptop case.**

**"Kagome, Father has requested that I fly to London tommorow for a meeting with our board members there. I am not thrilled to be leaving you during this highly unstable time, but he refused to go and he won't put the meeting off until after the pup is born. I'd like to take you with me, so I may keep an eye on you, but I know you will decline, so are you going to be okay if I leave you here alone?"**

**She smiled at him.**

**"I'll be fine, Sesshou-chan. There's no need for you to worry yet, I'm thinking of going to visit my cousin Sango for a few days, but this is fine."**

**"Kagome- are those blueberries I smell?"**

**"Yes. I wanted some muffins and some of those biscuits so I'm making some myself." she looked so proud of herself.**

**"Very well."**

**Kagome suddenly felt like the kitchen was too small when he fixed those sun-kissed eyes on hers. It felt hot, too hot, and she felt like she was drugged.**

**"Kagome." Sesshoumaru trapped her between him and the counter as he waited for her to look at him.**

**She lifted her dark gaze to his and he leaned down to plunder her lips.**

**Kagome sighed as she tasted him, he tasted like mint, and a small dash of cream, like he drank a cup of the stuff before he came out of his room.**

**"Let me have you." he demanded in her ear as he nipped the piece of flesh and soothed it with his tounge.**

**"Sesshou-Iie-" Kagome dragged her head away as she dragged in air.**

**"Kagome." he growled at her.**

**"I can't. I don't want to grow too attached to you."**

**"I'm not the pup. I will not throw you away." he nearly growled at her as he kept her caged between him and the counter.**

**"My muffins are going to burn." was all she said.**

**"We will discuss this when I return from the office today."**

**"If that's what you want." Kagome said as she pulled the muffin pan out.**

**"Hn. I'll be here by 7. Do you require anything?"**

**"Some pineapples, and some of those apples in the bag. Can you pick up the green ones. About 4 bags."**

**"Fruit."**

**"Yes, I like fruit."**

**"I will go grocery shopping and that will suffice until I return."**

**"Very well, Sesshoumaru." Kagome mumbled as he gathered up his briefcase.**

**"I'm leaving this." She stared at the gray card in his hand.**

**"I have my own credit card, Sesshoumaru."**

**"I am aware of that. I'm leaving this because you may need something and I would like for you to have it."**

**Kagome sighed.**

**"Ok."**

**He pecked her on the forehead, and with a sniff at her neck, left.**

**Kagome glanced around and sighed. Somehow the apartment seemed so lonely without him.**


	7. Can You Take It All Away?

**Chapter 7: Can You Take It All Away?**

_**You can be my someone**_

_**You can be my scene**_

_**You know that I will protect you from all of the obscene**_

_**I wonder what you're doing**_

_**I wonder where you are**_

_**There's oceans in between us**_

_**But that's not very far**_

_**Can you take it all away**_

_**Can you take it all away.......**_

_**-"Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd**_

**Kagome smiled half-heartedly as she listened to Souta tell her about his new girlfriend, Megumi. She was very pretty, but then Souta was like most young men of his aquaintance, shallow. That had been the problem when she was in high school. Guys didn't like someone who wasn't willing to be a slut or even pretend to be just a bit dumber than normal. She'd fallen for Inuyasha because he'd acted different, but she found out all the same how all guys were.**

**Souta called his sister three times, but Kagome was lost in memories. Smiling a little, he took a quick picture with his phone. He wanted to draw her just like that, looking a little lost and hopeful and still so hurt. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she'd grown attached to Sesshoumaru, hell he liked the guy too, since he took good care of Kagome and she smiled a lot more with out the ususal touch of hurt and loneliness behind it. Kagome had always liked Sesshoumaru, but she'd only really shown interest in Inuyasha after Sesshoumaru had started dating someone named Kaguya or something like that. He thought Kagome and Sesshoumaru made a great couple, they listened to each other and seemed to make the other happy.**

**Kagome snapped herself out of her daydream of Sesshoumaru whispering to her belly. He liked to do it, when she was tired and the pup kept squirming, soothing him and giving her the oppurtunity for a well-deserved nap or something. She could picture her pup, he'd probably look like a mini Sesshoumaru, or Touga. Inuyasha favored his mother, but he bore some resemblence to Touga.**

**"I'm sorry, Souta. My mind tends to wander more and more lately." she said quietly.**

**Souta nodded as he took a bite of his chicken salad sandwich. He knew Sesshoumaru had been gone for about a week already. Mom had said she worried about Kagome being in the apartment alone without Sesshoumaru there in case something happened. But when he'd seen Kagome slide into the depression she'd sunk into when Dad died, he recongized some of the signs.**

**"Hey, guess who called the other day?" he asked her suddenly.**

**Kagome looked thoughtful.**

**"Shin?"**

**Souta shook his head. Uncle Shin tried to forget that he even came from a shrine after he left, and he hadn't been back since Grams' funeral.**

**"Kai and Li?"**

**"No, come on Kagome! We actually like this cousin."**

**Kagome broke into a smile. There was only one.**

**"Sango?"**

**"Yes! She said she heard that you were pregnant, and that she and a friend were dropping by. She thinks you may know this friend."**

**Kagome lit up. Sango was her favorite cousin ever since she'd broken Kai's nose and Li had been kicked out of a tree at the funeral after they'd made her mad.**

**"She really said she was coming."**

**"She told Mom that she was planning on flying in at the end of the week at the latest, but she'd call if she could get an earlier flight. Her boyfriend runs a restaraunt or something down here. She was trying to tell Mom about it on the phone the day before yesterday."**

**"A restaraunt? Why does that sound so familiar. Sesshou knows someone who runs a restaraunt."**

**"What's the name? Sango said she thinks that Miroku, that's her boy-"**

**"Miroku?! Oh, I met him! He's a pervert."**

**Souta laughed as she nibbled on her cheeseburger.**

**"Only you."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead as he tried to ignore the babbling idiots his father had so graciously given him as an executive board.**

**"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**All noise in the room quieted.**

**"You." Sesshoumaru pointed to a balding man that he thought ran the personnal department.**

**"Sir?" the man squeaked.**

**"What percentage of employees have we hired and kept in the last year?"**

**"Sir?" the man looked confused.**

**"Am I speaking a foreign language? Employees, percentages?"**

**"We don't hire employees here sir. This is the board building. The only people here are the board and the board executives. Your father didn't tell you?" another employee spoke.**

**"If my father or I hired you, then you are an employee." Sesshoumaru spoke through clenched teeth.**

**"Well sir, we have a 95 percentage of employee retained."**

**"Hn."**

**"Sir?"**

**Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the man and waited.**

**"Should we be in fear of reprisal?"**

**"Hn."**

**The board began to murmur again. Sesshoumaru could feel his eye ticking.**

**And suddenly, before he decapitated someone, his cell-phone buzzed.**

**"Takaherashi."**

**"Sesshou?" a feminine voice asked.**

**"Kagome? Is something wrong?"**

**"I'm a little nervous, but I went in for my check-up today. Um, the pup's done something."**

**"What is it? Are you hurt?"**

**"No, but, uh, hm. Well, Congratulations, Sesshou."**

**"For what Kagome?"**

**"Dr. Ming is saying that the pup converted your energy signature into strands of his DNA. So, in other words, We're pregnant."**

**"We?"**

**"Yes." Kagome's voice took on a tinge of hysteria. "I'm apparently pregnant by you."**

**"That is impossible."**

**"Oh, no. I'm assured that it is ALL true. In cases like mine, where the biological father is unable or unwilling to perform the needed contact, the pup alter's the energy signature of whoever his mother is intimate with at the time and who is concerned for her well-being into it's DNA as a way of seeking proper Alpha status."**

**"Hn."**

**"Should I call Touga? Or do I just not say anything?"**

**"Call him. He should know. Maybe he can do something about this situation he's put upon me."**

**"Nee? Sesshou, what are you talking about?"**

**"Nevermind."**

"**Well, I know you're busy, so um, I'll talk to you later." Kagome said, her voice rapidly rising into a high pitched squeak.**

"**Kagome, calm down. I'll speak with you soon."**

"**Hai." **

**Sesshoumaru turned back to the other members of the board.**

"**I'm giving you all one month, to gather and retain all records for this company. You can make copies and mail them to my office. I have a problem to attend to other than you imbeciles."**

**The members of the board looked lost and confused. Finally one of them spoke.**

**"Mr. Taisho?" he asked.**

**Sesshoumaru looked at him.**

**"Yes."**

**"I am Oda Ishii. I manage the finacial department on the third floor."**

**"Mr. Ishii, this is none of your concern." one of the board members spoke.**

**"Finish." Sesshoumaru cut him off.**

**"I warned Mr. Hatsusho that there were funds missing from the finance accounts. A co-worker and I tracked it to an expense account listed under a Kunamaru, Jun."**

**Sesshoumaru sighed.**

**"Why was this not brought up at the meeting we just conducted?"**

**"Mr. Ishii is not a member of the board."**

**"And yet, he managed to do something that none of you noticed." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Mr. Taisho, I am appalled!" One of the members said.**

**"Good, you're also fired. Bye." Sesshoumaru continued out the door.**

**"Mr. Ishii, I am returning to Japan. I trust you will call me sometime this week and finish explaining about this mishap. Until then, you will take over for the man I just fired. We will discuss futher placement later."**

*********************************************************************************************

**Kagome pulled nervously on her beige capris as she ticked off her list of cleaning activities. She knew the kitchen was overdue for a good cleaning, along with the bathrooms, and the living room. She had Souta and one of his friends rearrange the furniture in the bedroom yesterday. And her mother was due here today along with Touga to keep her from "overdoing" as they called it.**

**'I better start in the bathroom.' she thought and rolled up the sleeves of her pale green men's dress shirt.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sesshoumaru unlocked the door to his apartment about 18 hours after he had last spoken to Kagome.**

**The first thing to hit his nose was the scent of cleaning solution, the second was Kagome.**

**The smell was coming directly from his left, where the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.**

**As he entered the living room, he smiled as he heard Kagome's happy voice singing.**

_**It's getting late.**_

_**Why you gotta be here?**_

_**Beside me.**_

_**Watching, needing, wanting me.**_

_**I'm afraid, (Don't Be)**_

_**I'm afraid, (Don't Be)**_

_**I'm so scared that you'll hurt me, twice.**_

_**Baby, oh baby baby baby**_

**Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Who was she singing about?**

**Then he heard her voice.**

**"I don't wanna sing that. I don't even know what brought that on." she mumbled. He heard her take a deep breath, and then she started to sing again.**

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

**His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, trying to fish it out and figure out why the lyrics to this song shoulded so much worse in Kagome's happy innocent voice.**

**"Hello."**

**"Sesshoumaru!" Touga's voice boomed out of the device.**

**"Father."**

**"Did you fire Matsumoto? And where are you? I called the London office. They said that you were not there and that you left yesterday! What in Kami's name is going on here!?"**

**"I am at the apartment. Kagome called me with some strange news yesterday, and I am here to make sure nothing happens."**

**"Fine. Her mother and I will be there shortly."**

**"Very Well."**

**"Sesshoumaru!"**

**He turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway with a bottle of Lysol and a cleaning rag.**

**"I thought you were coming back next week?" she asked confused.**

**"Your call concerned me, so I cancelled my appointments and returned home."**

**"Oh, I didn't want to disrupt anything. I could have waited until you made it home."**

**"Kagome, this is something that I have never heard of. Steps have to be taken to insure that you and the pup are healthy and well-provided for."**

**"Um, ok." Kagome said nervously.**

**Sesshoumaru eyed her quietly. **

**"Chichi-ue and your Oka-san will be here soon. I'll go clean up, and then we will discuss this."**

**Kagome simply turned to start cleaning up the living room.**

**Sesshoumaru sighed, and turned to go clean up after his trip.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, Sesshoumaru pulled his hair back into a braid. Kagome was in the shower, to get rid of the smell of the dusting polish she'd used in the living room.**

**Ignoring the flashing of his phone that signaled an incoming message, he wandered into the kitchen for something to snack on.**

**Opening the fridge, he noticed a familiar take out bag.**

**Frowning, he pulled it out, and stared at the half of a chicken salad sandwhich, and fries. Taking a sniff, he realized that it had been fresh yesterday. **

**"Is something the matter?" Kagome's soft voice asked.**

**"Is this yours?" he help up the bag.**

**"Yeah, Souta gave it to me yesterday when he took me out for lunch."**

**"This was all you ate, yesterday."**

**Kagome looked at him blankly and then her face cleared into anger.**

**"Are you accusing me of starving myself?"**

**"I don't have to accuse."**

**"For your information, that was Souta's meal. I had a cheeseburger and fries. Souta knows that I don't like to go out after dark and since I said I liked the half of his sandwhich I ate, he gave me the rest of meal. I didn't eat it because I didn't want it last night, I ate some of the fried rice and egg rolls from the day before, and and a fruit salad."**

**Sesshoumaru cringed internally. She was pissed.**

**"I'm going to finish getting ready. Send my Okaa-san to get me." she snapped at him and marched back into the bedroom.**

**The door slammed like a gunshot a couple of seconds later.**

**Frowning, he pushed the bag back into the fridge and grabbed a container of rice and beef. Wandering back into the living room, he picked up the blinking phone, and opened the message.**

_Go-me-BOOM!_

_Its ur cuz. Im n twn, n would like 2 meet. Call me soon wit dets. I hrd bout the ^~^. R u k? I knw hw u fell n2 deep dep after Uncle. _

_I just worry bout u. N Souta says im an aun-t! Will b c n Auntie soon, n will arrange to cum over with her!_

_Bye~_

_Go-go_

**Realizing that this wasn't his phone, he closed the message out and labeled it unread, and placed it back on the table.**

**Settling down, he recalled Azumi mentioning that she thought Kagome was depressed back when her father died. How could her brother and cousin know, but not her mother?**

**Kagome swept out of the room in a pair of blue jeans and a ruby red empire waist top. She wore a pair of red and white tennis shoes.**

**"Your phone rang." Sesshoumaru said, as she pulled her hair into a knot.**

**"Hm. Thanks." **

**Picking up the device, she disappeared into the kitchen. **

**A soft squeal was heard, and she bounded back out, her eyes bright and happy.**

**The scraping alerted Sesshoumaru that they had company, but Kagome was so excited that she had vanished into the computer room, to find something.**

**Touga burst in, followed by Azumi and an athleticly built brunette, that could only be Kagome's cousin.**

**Azumi smiled as she closed the door.**

**"Sesshoumaru! This is Sango Hitachi, Kagome's cousin. Where is she?"**

**Sesshoumaru pointed at the computer room door.**

**"She was looking for something."**

**"I'll just go on back, and get her." Sango said cheerily. "It's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru-san."**

**"Hn."**

**Touga rounded on Sesshoumaru as soon as Sango was out of earshot.**

**"What is the problem with you lately Sesshoumaru? You are behaving just like a youkai with pup on the way."**

**"I have no idea what you mean, Chichi-ue."**

**"You do, and so help me, I will find out."**

**Kagome's loudly excted squeal was heard soon after, laughter and a couple more squeals before she and Sango stumbled back out.**

**"Oka-san! Hi! Hi, Touga-san!" she greeted happily.**

**"Kagome! Hello, dear." Touga said as he bussed her cheek, and ignored Sesshoumaru's light growl.**

**"So, what's going on?"**

**Touga and Azumi looked around guiltily and then smiled at the exact same moment.**

**"We have no idea what you're talking about."**

**Sesshoumaru blinked, Sango gaped, and Kagome crossed her arms.**

**"Well, I'm hungry. So are we going out or ordering in?"**

**Sango smiled.**

**"We can go to my boyfriend's restaraunt! Miroku has been waiting for ages to meet you, Kagome!"**

**"I thought I told Souta that I already met Miroku."**

**"You have?" Sango asked.**

**"Yorimoto Miroku?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**Sango turned to him.**

**"Yeah, you know him?"**

**"He and I were college roommates. He was just here last week to deliver some food for Kagome and I."**

**Sango looked suprised.**

**"I didn't know that you all knew each other."**

**Touga smirked. **

**"Well, my grandpup is starving, so let's meet that young man, and grab something to eat."**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Miroku turned away from the inventory list he was checking when he heard the front door bell jingle. Glancing up, he smiled and sounded off the spiel he had memorized.**

**"Welcome to Paradise. A server will be with you momentarily."**

**He wasn't prepared for a familar voice to answer him.**

**"I'm not looking for a server."**

**Looking over the inventory list, he peered into his oldest friend's oddly cool gaze.**

**"Sesshoumaru! Well this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to show up for at least another week!"**

**"Is he the only person you see?" a female demanded. Miroku turned from Sesshoumaru to look at his long time girlfriend.**

**"Butterfly! You were posed to call me when you got settled in."**

**"I wanted to see my cousin first. She's expecting."**

**"You have family in this area?"**

**"Yeah!" Sango said, pulling Kagome from behind her.**

**Miroku smiled.**

**"The young mother! How are you feeling?"**

**Kagome looked umimpressed.**

**  
"I'm still expecting. How are you?"**

**Sango elbowed Miroku.**

**"Oh, I'm an idiot! Sit down, sit. I'll be right back with a waiter."**

**Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair for Kagome and helped her settle into it.**

**Sango plopped down in the seat on the opposite side of Kagome leaving a chair open on her side and one on Kagome's side. Sesshoumaru sat down in the vacant seat on the side of Kagome, leaving the spot by Sango for Miroku.**

**Azumi and Touga looked smug as they watched the seating arrangement.**

**Kagome looked around before she realized that her phone was ringing.**

**"Hello?...Hi Souta!.....No, we're at Paradise....The restaraunt.......Because I'm hungry.......Yeah, yeah, I'll see you in a minute."**

**Sango took a sip of her peach lemonade, and turned to Sesshoumaru.**

**"I know you're looking for the scumbag. I only want ten minutes."**

**Sesshoumaru blinked, then sobered.**

**"I've found him. The expert I hired should be picking him up for credit card fraud about now."**

**Sango smirked evilly, watching as a matching one spread across Sesshoumaru's face.**

**"But I'll give you those ten minutes, after I get my beat down."**

**Sango nodded. "Good."**

******************************************************************************************************************

**Later that afternoon, Kagome and Sesshoumaru re-entered the apartment. Kagome was rapidly making her way to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru just dropped down and pressed the button on the answering machine and was unprepared to listen to the voice that wafted out.**

**"Higurashi-san? This is Dr. Miyabe. I'm calling because the results of your recent ultrasound were brought to my attention. I'd like to set up a time to meet with you and your partner, since your original doctor is unqualified to deal with this, and we can continue your check-ups here in order to provide better care for all of you. You can reach me at 555-0942 which is the office number or you can speak to me personally at 555-5367, which is my home number. I look forward to your call."**

**Sesshoumaru frowned as another voice wafted out. This one he recongized.**

**"Higurashi-san and Takaherashi-sama, this is Dr. Juno. I was calling to notify you both of some rather strange results of your ultrasound. I'm sure I've never seen anything like it, and as so I've spoken to your regular doctor, who agrees with me that this is rather odd, and has told me that she will refer you both to a demonic pregnancy specialist. I'd like to speak to you both about the results if you don't mind, and Higurashi, your regular doctor will be in attendance as well to help explain the results to you both. We look forward to hearing from you. Please call us at 555-2145"**

**Sesshoumaru felt the frown on his face deepen, and again as his Chichi-ue's voice boomed from the answering machine. Kagome came and sat in the living room with him to finish listening to the messages.**

**"Sesshoumaru! I know what the hell is going on! Kagome's doctor contact both Azumi and I this afternoon when she couldn't reach you and told us some rather odd news. I've taken off next week Wednesday for Kagome's appointment and I expect to hear from one of you before then. If I don't, I will not hesitate to pay you both a visit! Azumi and I will see you tommorrow, and we will have a long talk. There are things that Kagome should know."**

**Sesshoumaru raised his eyes heavenward and was about to press the delete button when the last voice he expected blasted out of his answering machine.**

**"Sesshoumaru, you sick bastard! I know you did something to my credit card! I'm gonna fucking kill you when I get my hands on you! As soon as I get outta jail for fradualent charges! It's not over! and you can tell that BITCH that I meant it too! I will get even with her for my shit. That's why Kikyo's a better lay any fucking way! And call Dad for me and tell him to get his ass in gear and come and fucking GET me!**

**He noticed that Kagome's scent spiked angrily when Inuyasha called her a bitch. But she remained quiet and waited for a moment, before she spoke.**

**"Who all called?"**

**"A Dr. Miyabe, Dr. Juno, Chichi-ue, and the brat."**

**"Dr. Juno? Did he say anything was wrong?"**

**"He asked that we call him concerning your ultrasound results. I do not think anything is wrong though."**

**"Well I'm going to get some fruit salad. Do you want anything?"**

**"Could you bring me something to drink please?"**

**"Sure. Just wait to call Dr. Juno until I get back." Kagome pushed herself up from the love seat, and made her way to the kitchen.**

**Coming back into the room with a bowl of salad and his drink, she dropped down into the seat, and looked at Sesshoumaru.**

**"Dr. Juno? Hi, this is Higurashi Kagome. I recieved a message to call you."**

**Sesshoumaru pushed the speaker button.**

**"Ah! Yes, I wanted to discuss your ultrasound results. Could you and Takaherashi-san come down to the hospital? I really want to make sure you understand what's going on."**

**"Ah, Sure i guess? Is there a certain time we should meet you?"**

**"No, I just need to speak with you both. I'll see you soon."**

**Dr. Juno hung up. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. **

**"I don't like this."**

**"I have to call Chichi-ue."Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Ok, I'm going to put on my shoes."  
**

**Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome walked off to call Touga.**

**"Something is wrong with the pup. Kagome and I are on the way to speak to Dr. Juno at the hospital."**

**Touga calmly told him that he and Azumi would meet them at the hospital.**

**"Ok. We'll see you there. Oh, and Father?"**

**"Yes, Son?"**

**"Inuyasha is in jail. He demands that you come and retrieve him."**

**"Why can't his wife bail him out of jail?"**

**"Because she's gone. Once he got arrested, she filed for divorce and hopped a flight to Tokyo."**

**"Oh, Well he'll keep. See you soon."**

**Kagome came back into the room with her purse.**

**"Are you ready?"**

**Yeah."**

******************************************************************************************************************

**"So, you're telling me that I'm expecting TWINS?!" Kagome asked stunned.**

**"Well, in a sense, yes. But both of your pups are fathered by Takaherashi-san here."**

**Sesshoumaru just stared at him.**

**"That's not possible."**

**"Well, I believed that too. Which is why I spoke to Dr. Miyabe. She's a demonic pregnancy expert. She says that it is, in fact, possible. A one in three million chance, but this is true. In fact, I'm expecting her soon."**

**"Dr. Juno?" a female asked loudly.**

**"In the back."**

**A petite blonde woman came in. She smiled at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.**

**"Hello. I'm Dr. Felicia Miyabe. I'm going to be taking over at this stage in your pregnancy."**

**"Hello. Um, can you explain what's going on?"**

**"Sure. You see, the pup that you were expecting from your ex-husband is quite taken with Takaherashi-san here. He's convinced himself that Takaherashi-san is in fact his father, and has converted strands of his DNA based on your energy signature. Have you two been intimate in that last three months?"**

**Kagome blushed.**

**  
Sesshoumaru answered.**

**"Hai, about a month ago."**

**Dr. Miyabe nodded.  
**

**"That's when it occured. However, your last doctor was not as dilligent as she seemed. You aren't expecting just one pup, you're expecting twins. Since the pup has converted his energy signature, the other twin has converted his as well. It's pretty unusual, I'm sure. But since it is so uncommon, you should have extremely sensitive care. A demonic pregnancy from a human is already dangerous, but twins double the risk. And you already are having difficulties, so it must be monitored very carefully."**

**"Um, ok." Kagome blinked continuously. Sesshoumaru again just stared.**

**"This is a lot to take in, I understand. So Higurashi-san, you'll be seeing me next week Wednesday for your appointment. Here is my card. If you need anything or have any problem, just call."**

**"Thanks. Sesshoumaru, let's go."**

*********************************************************************************************************

**Touga and Azumi stared in gaped mouth shock.**

**"Twins?"**

**Kagome pulled a hand through her hair.**

**"Yes. We're expecting twins, and Sesshoumaru and I are going to be parents."**

**"Wow, twins-Sesshoumaru?"**

**Kagome nodded.**

**"How?" Touga asked. **

**"Well, Dr. Miyabe says that the pups have converted strands of their DNA from Sesshoumaru's energy signature. Basically that's what I got from the explaination."**

**Azumi smiled.**

**"This is just the thing you need! You and Sesshoumaru would make excellent parents!"**

**"Mama, this is kinda confusing. I'm nervous. Sesshoumaru's been so kind, and now my babies have decided to do something like this."**

**"Don't be such a worrier. It's one of your most annoying points. Just take care of yourself. Well, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will make sure of that."**

**Touga smiled.**

**"Have you and Sesshoumaru been rutting? You are still carrying too high. But on top of that, you need a dose of blood."**

**Kagome looked disgusted.**

**"Blood?"**

**"Yes, you need a mixture of Sesshoumaru's and mine to keep the pups healthy.**

**Sesshoumaru came out of the bedroom as Kagome opened her mouth.**

**"I've taken care of it Father."**

**Kagome looked lost.**

**"You've been drinking my blood since we rutted a month ago. I mixed it in with your favorite juice. I retrieved some from the storage lab at the center for Father and mixed that in as well.**

**Azumi and Touga looked impressed.**

**"So I've been drinking blood laced cranberry juice for the last month."**

**Sesshoumaru nodded as he spooned some of the chicken hibachi into a bowl.**

**Kagome frowned.**

**"Well, I guess I can't put up too much of a fuss."**

************************************************************************************************************

**Later that night, Kagome was curled on the couch with Sesshoumaru, watching her favorite tv show. Or more likely it was watching her. Sesshoumaru just pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and propped her up against his side with some pillows. Continuing with the show, he realized that he was kind of fascinated by the little mother. She wasn't afraid to say what was bothering her, something that would have been altogether difficult in high school, and she realized that she was going to be a mother, and had already began making her preparations in case of anything. Kaguya had refused to believe that she was pregnant. She had even refused to carry fully to term until Sesshoumaru agreed to marry her, or at least support her until the child was born and she could find someone else. Sesshoumaru had adamantly refused to have his child raised by someone else and had won partial custody, but after watching Rin for a couple of years, realized that she was going to have to stay with one or the other. He'd won custody fully, then and Rin had been so excited. She was going to be living with her outou-san!**

**He was jostled out of his memories as Kagome moved, almost rolling off the couch.**

**Mumbling to himself about women, he pulled her into his arms,amazed that despite her massive belly she was still so slender, and made his way into his bedroom. Sitting her up, he took of her jeans, t-shirt, and bra, and pulled one of his pajama tops out of a drawer. Slipping it on her, and picking her back up, he laid her in the center of the massive futon, and pulled the blankets up over her frame.**

**She hadn't moved the whole time, or woken up, so he did a quick check to see if she was alright. Her breathing was normal, heart-rate was too. The pups seemed fine, since they responded when he questioned them. Shrugging it off, he stripped down to his boxers and then climbed in the bed after her.**

**Kagome sighed when she felt the heat radiating off his body and snuggled back into him, the soft curve of her bottom brushing against his own pelvic area. Sesshoumaru felt himself jump to life, but refrained from taking her in her sleep. Snuggling back down, and spooning around her, he fell into sleep.**


	8. Afraid To Love

-1**Chapter 8: Afraid To Love**

_**I'm not scared of lions and tigers and bears (Oh my!)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
I'm not scared to perform at a sold out affair (that's right)  
But I'm scared of (loving you)  
Am I the only one who thinks it's an impossible task?  
Why it don't last? Is that too much to ask?  
Why do we love Love,  
When Love seems to hate us?**_

-**Jasmine Sullivan "Lions, Tigers, And Bears"**

**Kagome woke slowly.**

**She wasn't in her room was the first conclusion that her mind drew. Secondly, she realized that she wasn't sleeping alone. Sesshoumaru refused to budge. And since he was currently wrapped around her, Kagome had no choice but to wait for him to wake up, or she could go back to sleep. Rubbing a hand over her stomach, she settled back down.**

**Sesshoumaru woke quickly.**

**His golden eyes snapped open quickly, and he took a quick sniff of his surroundings to see what woke him up. He didn't smell an intruder, and Kagome was still where he put her. Another sniff at Kagome revealed what woke him up. She was aroused. He didn't think she realized it, considering she was still asleep, and it seemed odd that she was having a wet dream. Laying back down, he pulled his share of the blanket back up with him. Kagome shifted closer to him, when she realized that her heat source was back. Closing his eyes, he went back to sleep.**

**Kagome pulled on the thick plastic boots over her jeans. The bright green and white rain boots matched the white and green raincoat she brought to go with them. Sesshoumaru winced when he came around the corner. She was so _BRIGHT_.**

**"Are you sure you want to come?" Kagome asked him as he pulled on a pair of wheat colored Timberlands.**

**"I don't want you to go out alone in this weather." He replied as he pulled on his own coat and grabbed an umbrella.**

**"Hand me my green one, too." Kagome asked when she came back with her purse. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he handed her the umbrella. Kagome took a quick look at her outfit. Taking off the raincoat, Sesshoumaru saw that she was wearing a green sweater in the same color. Kagome pulled out a black pea-coat, and her beanie.**

**"There's no need for all those colors. The umbrella and the boots look just fine." she replied to his questioning look.**

**Sesshoumaru grabbed the keys to the sedan, and locked the door. **

**"Mama and Touga-san are going to meet us at the store. Touga wants to buy the crib."**

**Sesshoumaru thought about the agenda for today, and reentered the apartment. Replacing the sedan keys, he picked up the keys to the SUV.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes.**

**Kagome and Azumi stood off to the side as they watched Sesshoumaru and Touga argue over the crib.**

**"It doesn't need to be that big, Chichi-ue."**

**"You're having twins."**

**"That's about the size for triplets. And they won't be sharing a crib anyway." Sesshoumaru said calmly.**

**"Touga-sama?"**

**Touga looked at Kagome.**

**"There's no need for such a big one. Besides, Sesshoumaru and I are planning on making a nursery. We only need two, and that's about the size of a twin bed."**

**Touga frowned as he looked at Azumi.**

**"You think so?"**

**Azumi laughed.**

**"I know you're excited. But, I'm right." Kagome patted his hand.**

**Sesshoumaru smirked.**

**"I'll let you and Mama pick out the bedding, and the accent color for the nursery." Kagome cajoled.**

**"Ok."**

**"Now, I like this one." Kagome stood by a mahogany crib. It could be converted into a toddler bed after the crib wasn't needed.**

**Sesshoumaru ran his hands over it,lightly. Kagome watched paitently.**

**"Mahogany attracts termites." he said.**

**Kagome giggled. "It comes in oak."**

**Touga turned to the sales associate. **

**"We'll take two."**

**Azumi held up a sunny yellow liner, examined it, and then put it back.**

**Touga was grilling Kagome.**

**"What's the theme for the nursery?"**

**"There isn't one. I just want it to be comfortable. So Sesshoumaru and I decided on a nice cool blue. It looks like it may be an aqua."**

**"The accent color?"**

**"You and Mama are posed to pick it out. Here's a paint sample." Kagome rummaged through her purse and pulled out a card.**

**"This is a nice color. It's neutral, and thank goodness it's not one of those brightly garish colors like orange. I think a nice soft color or white." Touga replied.**

**Sesshoumaru held up a mint green liner for Azumi, Kagome nodded.**

**"Has the doctor said what you are having?"**

**"Dr. Miyabe says that she thinks they may be boys. But the scanner picks up one girl and one boy."**

**Azumi came over with a matching set of mint green liners, and put them into the buggy.**

**"Are you sure that a theme wouldn't be better?"**

**"Sesshou can pick it out if he wants one." Kagome said as she put a pale yellow set into the buggy.**

**Azumi turned to Sesshoumaru.**

**"Kagome says that you can pick a theme."**

**Sesshoumaru raised a brow.**

**"The theme is crayola. The paint mixer says that the color Kagome picked is from the box. Just pick some complementary colors. Like red, yellow, green. The color is blue after all."**

**Kagome beamed at him.**

**"See, Sesshoumaru gets it."**

**Azumi and Touga sighed.**

**Kagome poked a finger into the mattress.**

**"Sesshoumaru, does this feel right to you?"**

**"It's too hard."**

**"I thought so too." **

**Azumi pushed them both out of the way.**

**"Let me get a set of pillow-tops. I need two. She's having twins."**

**The sales boy nodded as he wrote down the order, handing them the receipt, he said that they'd schedule it to leave in the morning on the delivery truck. Sesshoumaru supplied the address.**

**Kagome yawned as she rubbed a hand over her belly.**

**"I'm kind of sleepy."**

**Sesshoumaru nodded at her. Touga and Azumi asked if she wanted to eat lunch out today, or if she just wanted them to pick something up.**

**"I think I want some fajitas. Can I have a taco salad too? With extra sour cream?"**

**Azumi looked confused.**

**"Kagome, you don't eat sour cream."**

**Kagome shrugged. "That's what I really want. Fajitas and a Taco Salad, with extra sour cream, and some of that white cheese dip."**

**Azumi started to protest, but Touga stopped her.**

**"What kind of Fajitas and Taco Salad, dear?"**

**"Oh, can I have all the meats? For the Fajitas, that's shrimp, beef, and chicken. And for the Taco Salad, I want beef, chicken, and shrimp too. But I want the beef and chicken from the fajitas, not ground beef or chicken."**

**"What about a Fajita Taco Salad?" the sales boy supplied.**

**Azumi and Touga turned to look at him.**

**"My sister's pregnant too. And she loves Mexican food. There's a restaraunt nearby who sells a Fajita Taco Salad. My brother-in-law and I found it one afternoon." The sales boy dug through a drawer as he chattered on about the restaraunt.**

**"Here you go! It's the menu. They deliver too."**

**Azumi beamed at him.**

**"Thank you sweetie." She reached into her bag and pulled out a twenty. "Take this as a gift for heping us, and we'll deliver a commision to you in the morning."**

**The boy blushed.**

**"You really don't have to do this Ma'am."**

**"Nonsense. You were so helpful."**

**The boy nodded.**

**"Thank you very much."**

**Touga laughed.**

**"No, thank you."**

**Sesshoumaru and the guy at the counter had reached an understanding. If Kagome changed her mind one more time, they were just going to give her what she originally started out with, and leave it be.**

**"Ok, ok, ok. Can I have two Fajita Taco Salads? I want all the meats, and no guacamole, but sour cream, extra sour cream, and some white cheese dip. Oh, and do you have a slushie machine?"**

**The counter guy blinked.**

**"No ma'am."**

**Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.**

**"I want a slushie."**

**Azumi sighed.**

**"I'll run her over to the gas station." Touga said as he pulled Kagome to the door.**

**Sesshoumaru turned to the counter guy.**

**"I apologize."**

**"Nonsense, women can be confusing when they aren't expecting. But she's carrying double, and that makes it a little more difficult. What can I get for the rest of you?"**

**Touga scowled mightily at the cashier in the gas station.**

**"I need to pay for the slushie. I don't care how you have to ring it up, but give me one in that size." he pointed at the giant cup Kagome was happily slurping out of.**

**"Matter of fact, gimme two."**

**The cashier snapped her gum loudly. "It's against store policy, sir."**

**"Fine, let me speak to the manager."**

**"I don't think that will do any more difference." the girl mumbled as she went to the back.**

**Soon , a young woman came out.**

**"Can I help you sir?"**

**Touga pasted his most charming smile on and turned to the girl.**

**"My daughter-in-law here is pregnant. I need to pay for the slushie, she's drinking, and an extra one. I'm willing to pay however it's rung up, but I need to have that size cup. She'll never let me here the end of it."**

**The woman turned to Kagome.**

**"She's just started the cravings, hasn't she?"**

**Touga blinked.**

**"I guess."**

**"She's dying for something that she normally doesn't eat, or maybe doesn't even like?"**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**The manager smiled.**

**"I'll do it for her. She seems so happy. It is against store policy, but I can't say no to that."**

**Touga smiled.**

**"Here is my business card. If you ever need anything, I want you to call this number and ask to speak to either Sesshoumaru or Touga. I'll write that down. And we'll take care of it."**

**The manager laughed.**

**"How many do you need again?"**

**"Three."**

**The manager rang him up, and then took a small piece of paper from the register.**

**"If you stop at this gas station or any one of our sister stores, this is so you won't have any problems getting the size you need. I'll send out a memo, but remember this card."**

**"Thank you very much, dear!"**

**"You're welcome, and Good Luck. You're going to need it."**

**Sesshoumaru put the bags neatly in the back of the car. Azumi had suggested ordering an extra salad for Kagome. Touga pulled in next to Sesshoumaru.**

**He hopped out, holding two large big gulp cups, and trotted over to the car.**

**"I just met the most amazing young woman. She gave us a personalized size and a card so there won't be anymore difficulties in getting Kagome here, her slushies. It works at all sister stores and the main branch." Touga put both cups into the drink holders, and turned to assist Kagome up into the truck.**

**"We're going to follow you guys back to the house. Kagome has a lamaze class later this afternoon, and it's closer than driving all the way back into town later."**

**Sesshoumaru nodded.**

**After watching Kagome plow her way through two whole taco salads, bowl and all, and another of her slushies, Sesshoumaru was suprised when she announced that she was going to take a nap.**

**He nodded and went to the bathroom.**

**Coming back out, he realized that she wanted him to take one too. Kagome stood in his room with her pajama capris on, and a blanket.**

**"Are you coming?"_  
_**

**Sesshoumaru blinked, not sure if he heard her right. Kagome tapped a foot impaitently.**

**"Sesshoumaru? Are you coming? I'm sleepy."**

**"I'll be there shortly, Kagome. Go ahead,"**

**He heard Kagome's muttered breaths as she retreated into the room, and with a bang, the door shut.**

**Picking up his and Kagome's cell phones, he stared at them blankly for a minute. Remembering that Kagome was waiting, he fixed a glass of juice for her, and made his way into the bedroom.**

**Kagome was bundled up under the blanket, and she looked a little annoyed, until she saw him.**

**"Kagome."**

**She glanced up and waited, eyebrow cocked.**

**"Are you feeling well?"**

**She scowled.**

**"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. Considering that I have an extra fifteen pounds centered at my stomach, and I'm about ready to roll over and cry, because the reason why I have fifteen extra pounds, is kicking the ever loving hell out of my stomach lining. And on top of that, it seems like as soon as I finish peeing, I gotta go again. Besides, I'm always horny it seems like. This is not your fault. But it feels like it."**

**Sesshoumaru smirked.**

**"You want sex? Then let me ask a question."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Would you like to share what you were dreaming about this morning? I thought it was a wet dream."**

**Kagome blushed furiously, but nodded.**

**"I was dreaming about, well you know. But I-it-hmm." she looked unsure of how to phrase what she wanted.**

**"It was rough and sweaty. I know that I'm not supposed to have rough sex, but it's such a turn on."**

**Sesshoumaru glanced up, mentally wondering what god he had to have pleased to just drop her into his lap. Imagine, _liking _rough sex? Most women wanted to try it, and then afterwards, complain about pain and bruises. But a willing female? He had done something good in a past life.**

**"So you like rough sex?" he asked, knowing he sounded like a mentally deficient sheep, but should wait to hear it from her lips.**

**She didn't disappoint.**

**"Weren't you listening to what I said? Yes, I like rough sex! Your dickwad of a brother is a jackass who wouldn't give it to me, claiming that I was too _delicate _to handle it!"**

**Ignoring her rant, Sesshoumaru began to pull the t-shirt over his head.**

**"What are you doing?" Kagome snapped at him, as she scooted further over and bundled back under the cover.**

**"Taking a nap." he replied coolly.**

**"Set the alarm. I've got lamaze in three hours. It'll take about thirty minutes to get there."**

**Sesshoumaru fiddled with the alarm and slid under his blanket, with a predatory smirk. **

_**She'd get her rough sex, alright.**_

**Sesshoumaru sat in the corner of the studio with his laptop as he listened to his father berate his youngest son. Glancing around, he spotted Kagome and Azumi near the center of the floor on a blanket.**

**Turning back to his laptop, he checked his email, and low and behold, found a note from Kaguya.**

**She claimed that she had seen Inuyasha, and it was common knowledge in their circles about his wife, and that slut he'd hooked up with. But mainly she wanted to know if he'd meet her for lunch one afternoon.**

**Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and replied that he wasn't interested in meeting her. They had nothing in common, and despite her seeing Inuyasha, he didn't care to know how she was.**

**Touga let out a earth-shaking snarl, as he bellowed out that his son's slut could bail him out. He was tired of rescuing his son. The occupants gaped at him, all except Kagome who was chatting quietly with Azumi.**

**He could hear Inuyasha's whines from his seat, and then when the whines didn't work, he resorted to his usual method, rant and screech.**

**"Izayoi would be ashamed of you. I don't know where I went wrong, but obviously I fucked up somewhere in raising you, and until you learn to be a man, I think jail is a great place for you." Touga barked.**

**Inuyasha was silent after Touga's rough rebuttal.**

**"Good-bye, Inuyasha." **

**"Are you going to get him?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**"No, he can rot there for all I care."**

**"I say he'll find some way out of there in about a month. It matters not to me, but you might have problems."**

**Touga scoffed and then whipped out a folder full of papers, with a small glance at Sesshoumaru's laptop, began reading and signing.**

**"I'm not coming into the office next week, Chichi-ue."**

**Touga glanced over from the small print on the paper, and blinked. "Why?"**

**Sesshoumaru leveled a look over the computer moniter at him.**

**"Oh. OH! Well, then it isn't a problem, then I guess." Touga smirked evilly. "I'm sure she'll enjoy the attention to detail."**

**Another hour and a half later found Kagome and Sesshoumaru back at the apartment. Sesshoumaru was looking for something on the sleekly built MacBook Air he seemed so fond of, and Kagome was talking to Sango on the phone.**

**"No...I haven't seen Shippo lately. Souta says that he's working on something for his graduate degree at the college, but I thought he'd call...I'm thinking of making a trip down there next week to see if I can see him. He might have a heart attack! I'm about as big as a house by now...Oh, the doctors says one boy and a girl, but I think boys...No, Sango! Miroku is not gonna like that...a tattoo?...maybe.." She pulled the phone back from her ear and frowned. "Sango, let me call you back...Someone's on the other line...Yeah, I will. Tell Miroku I said hey...Bye."**

**Sesshoumaru glanced up at the confusion in her scent.**

**"Hello?...Yes, this is Kagome...I'm not sure I...YOU BITCH!...NO, I DON'T WANNA HEAR WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAVE TO SAY! AND I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT THE JACKASS YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING CALLING FOR! HE CAN ROT IN FUCKING HELL WITH YOU AND THE LITTLE SLUTBAG CHILDREN YOU PRODUCE!...LOOK KIKYO, HE LEFT ME, MY DIVORCE PAPERS ARE FINAL, AND YOU'RE HIS GODDAMN WIFE!... BITCH, I SUGGEST YOU GET A FUCKING JOB AND THEN SLEEP WITH THE PERSON YOU WORK FOR, IT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOOD AT RIGHT?... WHY BUY THE COW WHEN YOU CAN HAVE THE MILK FOR FREE?"**

**Kagome slammed her phone closed with a satisfying crunch. Then she chucked it across the room.**

**Sesshoumaru's hand shot up and caught it.**

**She glared at him with a pout.**

**"You would have been upset about it tomorrow."**

**"The screen's already damaged. I just wanted to see it break. That means I wouldn't have to listen to her whiny ass voice."**

**"How did she-"**

**"The bitch called me from Inuyasha's old cell phone. He doesn't delete numbers because he's a stupid ass who loses phones about three or four times a year." Kagome glared angrily at the side of the wall.**

**"It won't help you to glare at the wall. It doesn't know that you're angry."**

**Kagome snapped her head round and stared at him.**

**"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.**

**"I'm glaring at you, since you're animated, and the wall isn't." she said slowly like he was a retarded pre-schooler.**

**For a moment, Sesshoumaru was a bit miffed. Then the more he realized he was miffed, the more calculating he got.**

**Kagome had long since given up on glaring at Sesshoumaru. It was like trying to melt an ice cap with a hair dryer.**

**Sesshoumaru examined the outfit Kagome had on. A pair of loose fitting sweatpants, and a huge t-shirt, with a pair of socks.**

**Oblivious to Sesshoumaru's current thought process, Kagome mumbled to herself as she flipped it open and looked at her screen. The smiling picture of Kagome and Souta had been replaced by a black blotch, sort of like an ink splot, but the mini screen on the front was still intact.**

**Sesshoumaru turned the volume down on his MacBook and shut it down after saving his work. Keeping an eye on Kagome, he stood, stretched and then strode off into the bedroom.**

**Kagome watched him go with a sigh. Sango was right, even though he'd taken care of her last issue, she needed to jump his bones. His very large and Oh-So-Thick bones. Smiling foolishly to herself, she missed him come out of the room, and made his way to the kitchen, dressed in a pair of blue cotton pajamas, and nothing else.**

**Sesshoumaru glanced at her as he grabbed two bottles of water. She was staring off into space with a silly smile on her face, while the slightly spicy scent of her arousal drifted through the living room.**

**Retreating back into the bedroom, he put away the pineapples but placed a bottle of water on both bedside tables.**

**Kagome had just climbed off the couch and was reaching behind her to unloosen her bra. Sesshoumaru watched as the motion pushed the already heavy globes out and against the shirt she wore in stark potrayal. His mouth watered, to have one small taste.**

**"Kagome." he mumbled out.**

**Her foggy blue gaze landed on him with a dreamy 'Hmmm'.**

**"I'm going to bed, are you going to stay up longer?"**

**Kagome blinked, and seemed to jerk slightly.**

**"No. I think I'll go ahead and take a shower, I feel really sticky for some reason."**

**Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he forcefully brushed against her on his way to the kitchen. Her arousal had doubled sharply, and then skyrocketed when he pushed himself against her.**

**At least he knew she wasn't lying.**

**Kagome scrubbed at the skin under her foot with a lost expression.**

**She _needed _him. Like she needed air. He was forceful and so damn demanding, and by all the gods, it turned her on.**

**The only problem was she was scared. She'd practically bitten his head off that afternoon when he'd inquired about her wet dream, which had been about him.**

**She had feelings for him. Intense and strong feelings, and yet, the only thing seperating her from the guy was a broken heart so bruised, no one would probably want it.**

**Sesshoumaru was every woman's fantasy. Her deepest, darkest desire. He was tall, impossibly tall compared to her own dainty height of 5'5. He was built, Geez, he could probably pick up a car or a house or something, without being so blatantly obvious with it. And he was gorgeous. Inhumanly so, so it was a good thing he was youkai. He was almost quite literally perfection, with one major flaw, his own glacial demenor.**

**Kagome sighed, as she ran the cloth across her arms.**

**And she was like the cast away. That tiny unwanted speck of dust on immaculately polished furniture. **

**Sure she was attractive, she'd heard tons of people say so, but no one stopped and stared when she walked into a room. No one walked into walls, like the unfortunate sales girl at Baby Depot had that afternoon, when Sesshoumaru had strode through the door in her wake. She had a genetic pro with her eyes being blue. She was charming, could be practically anyone. She wasn't sloppy, or too slutty. In fact, Inuyasha had been her first. And Sesshoumaru had been an amazing second. She wasn't dangerously thin, like was the apparent style. She was shaped neatly, and knew all the mysterious ways of women, she could cook, she could clean, and she could bake. While she wasn't a centerfold figure, it was rounded enough to make the illusion of a body, and not a boat. So exactly what attracted someone like Sesshoumaru to someone like her?**

**Letting out another sigh, she rinsed off, and then climbed out of the shower.**

**Sesshoumaru lay on his side, his usual sleeping position. And listened to Kagome's sighs as he imagined water sluicing off of her amazingly rounded body. Even with the extra weight of the pups, she was lushly curved and had the best ass he'd had the pleasure of spooning around. She wasn't curvaceous to the point of being overblown, but she had enough to be any man's fantasy. He knew she considered herself unattractive since she realized she was having twins, but she had all the traits a demon looked for in any bitch.**

**He was naked, the cotton pants had felt constricting when Kagome had responded so beautifully to his ploy, and underneath the blanket already. His pajamas were hidden on his side of the closet, so she'd never know what he was wearing. Body tense, Dick alert, he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom.**

**Kagome ran the brush through her hair before she braided it. Ignoring the comfy capri and tank set her mother had given her, she slathered on some lotion, and pulled on a tee-shirt that Sesshoumaru had given her. Coming out of the bathroom, she turned off the light and giving her eyes a moment to adjust, she plodded out into the bedrroom.**

**Sesshoumaru's beast whined at the scent wafting from her. She smelt heavenly.**

_So good. _**It growled in Sesshoumaru's head.**

**When she climbed on the bed, and he realized she was deliciously bare underneath the oversized tee-shirt, Sesshoumaru felt himself harden even further.**

**She moved around a little and then with a soft sigh, she snuggled under his warmth.**

**Sesshoumaru laid stiffly as possible. He could feel the lush globes of her breasts pressed into his back. Soon, they'd nourish the pups, but right now, he wasn't all that sure what he wanted.**

***The Next Morning***

**Sesshoumaru watched Kagome press a hand into the small of her back for the fifth time in less than forty minutes. Pulling on the heavy winter boots he waited as she took mincing steps toward the sofa. **

**"Kagome?" he asked.**

**She winced slightly, and then turned to face him.**

**"Yes, Sesshoumaru?"**

**"Are you feeling well? If not, we could postpone the outing for today."**

**She smiled, though it was a bit dull, and she still winced in the middle of it.**

**"I'm fine." she lied.**

**Sesshoumaru ignored that and moved in closer.**

**Kagome pulled on a pair of snow boots in somber black to match the heavy long sleeved sweater dress she wore over a pair of white leggings. Sesshoumaru finally noticed how big she'd gotten. Dr. Miyabe had said she'd gain an average of two pounds per week once she'd reached the seventh month. Her stomach was noticeable beneath the thick wool. She wore her own midnight hair pulled back into a braid and wore a black beret over it.**

**"Kagome, perhaps you should lay down." Sesshoumaru said.**

**"Sesshoumaru, I said I was fine. Maybe you should just-" Kagome broke off with a sharp cry of pain as she crumbled into a chair.**

**Sesshoumaru was there sniffing as soon as she was down. He held a hurried conversation with the pups, who responded with frantic replies that something was wrong with thier Okaa-san.**

**Snatching up the phone, he dialed Touga.**

**Touga's booming voice answered on the first ring.**

**"Where are you and Kagome, boy! Azumi and I have been waiting for-"**

**"Chichi-ue, I need you and Azumi-san to meet me at the hospital. Something is wrong with Kagome and the pups and I are worried."**

**"We'll be there when you get there." Touga said and hung up.**

**Kagome let out a soft whimper as Sesshoumaru bundled her into a blanket and grabbed his wallet and keys.**

**%_Later%_**

**Sesshoumaru, Touga, and Souta sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Souta had practically ran there from his school after Azumi called. On the other side of Souta sat a young redhead, who'd introduced himself as Wanatabe Shippo. He was constantly texting and then he got up to stride over to the nurse's station and demand entrance to the emergency center.**

**Touga suddenly spoke, startling both Sesshoumaru and Souta.**

**"Who is that young man?"**

**"Ship's like Kagome's adopted son. She used to baby-sit him all the time when she was in high school, and then Shippo's parents died, so Kagome practically took on raising him. He hasn't been around as often since he started his doctorate program in bio-mechanics, but he adores Kagome and Kagome adores him."**

**"He's the prodigy?" Sesshoumaru asked.**

**Touga looked blank.**

**Souta chuckled.**

**"Ship hates being called that, but yeah, he's the prodigy."**

**"What prodigy?"**

**"Remember when you were trying to find a tax write-off, and the brat said he knew of a child prodigy he met through his girlfriend?" **

**Touga blinked. **

**"You were mad at one another before so it probably slipped your attention. He graduated from high school at the age of 14."**

**Shippo came back over beaming.**

**"I just got us back into the room where Azumi and Kagome are."**

**Souta and Touga gaped at him.**

**"How?" Touga boomed.**

**Shippo grinned.**

**"I'm super intelligent. I just fixed a couple of computers and maybe a coffee maker and BAM! Instant Access." He struck a pose. "Let's go."**

**Azumi was seated in a chair next to the bed wear Kagome lay, drowsy and disoriented.**

**"Azumi-sama! Is she ok?" Shippo asked as soon as they made in through the door.**

**Touga, Sesshoumaru, and Souta waited as Azumi wiped her eyes with a piece of tissue.**

**"Dr. Miyabe's on her way in, the doctor here says he's not sure what it is. He thought it was early labor, but her water hadn't broke yet, and then when they ran tests, it showed the pups, and then this blurry thing, and no matter what angle you approach it from, it doesnt clear up." Azumi looked at Souta.**

**"She's always been more delicate than you, and she'd hurt herself before making me worry if she could prevent it, even after Daisuke died, and she tried to hide that bout of depression, she was practically comatose and still trying to play it off like she was fine. But I'm her MOTHER! I know better."**

**Souta started to speak, then he quieted.**

**Dr. Miyabe came rushing in, and Touga turned around.**

**"I was filled in just now. And the only other conclusion is that Kagome is having triplets, maybe one with spritual powers, but then I'm not sure, and the only other person who would lives like three thousand miles away.**

**Touga frowned.**

**"Are they hermits? I wouldn't mind having them flown in. I mean this is my daughter-in-law, and my grand pups."**

**Dr. Miyabe shrugged.**

**"I've already tried to contact them. She isn't answering her phone, and I've left several messages. I'm going to run a couple of tests, but until I hear from the informant, I can't give any definite."**

**Sesshoumaru frowned himself, and thought.**

**"Are you speaking of the healer, Midoriko or Ms. Kaede?"**

**Dr. Miyabe turned wide eyes to him.**

**"You know my Obaa-sama?"**

**Sesshoumaru and Touga began speaking at once, leaving the rest of the rooms occupants confused. Finally Dr. Miyabe asked one of them to start again.**

**"My dear, I am the Inu no Taisho, Touga Takaherashi, this is my heir Sesshoumaru. I've known Kaede-san for many years, ever since Sesshoumaru was conceived."**

**Dr. Miyabe smiled now.**

**"My Obaa-sama is a reputable healer for the demon community. She was my teacher. My auntie isn't as sociable and therefore spends time in the herb garden she loves so much."**

**A young nurse came to the door, and glancing around, spotted her excuse.**

**"Dr. Miyabe, a Kaede Takanabu is on the phone for you."**

**Touga and Sesshoumaru pulled out phones and began dialing numbers in rapid succession.**

**Shippo and Souta followed suit and pulled out phones of their own. Souta was the next in line to run the family company so of course he had connections of his own, and Shippo was a doctor. There had to be something he could do.**

**Dr. Miyabe came back in.**

**"My Obaa-sama says that she isn't sure if its the spiritual energy contrasting with the demonic, and she needs to make arrangements to catch the next flight out."**

**Touga spoke before she could continue.**

**"Can she be ready in forty-five minutes? I would be more than glad to accommodate her in my home or a hotel or something if she preferred."**

**Sesshoumaru was sitting in the chair Azumi had vacated next to Kagome as she stared dreamily into the ceiling. Souta and Shippo had finished the mass phone convention, and were also sittting near the bed.**

**"Kagome, are you ok?" Shippo asked as he leaned over the bed.**

**Kagome's dull blue gaze focused on his face. Her eyes brightened slightly, and she lifted a hand sluggishly to touch his face, with a small smile. Shippo smiled back down at her and rubbed a hang over the bulge of her belly.**

**"So me and Sou are gonna be uncles huh? And you didn't call me to say anything about the mutt? You know I could've had him back here for someone, probably Sesshoumaru, to beat up in a couple of days." **

**Her foggy eyes were tired but she still managed a small chuckle.**

**"Ship, you're so silly sometimes." she whispered, turning her head toward Sesshoumaru.**

**"I'm sorry." she sighed wearily.**

**Sesshoumaru raised a brow.**

**"About what, Kagome? This certainly isn't your fault."**

**Dr. Miyabe interrupted Kagome's reply.**

**"I've figured out what it is. Since the pups have altered their DNA strands to match Sesshoumaru-sama, and Kagome's a pretty powerful being in her own right, combined with Sesshoumaru-sama's energy signature, it makes it difficult to co-exist peacefully, inside of her. In other words, their draining away Kagome's energy in what they think is making her sick, to keep her healthy. Unfortunately, it isn't working. Oh, and there is two boys and a girl." **

**Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome's wide eyes.**

**"Three." he replied calmly. "You can have all the time in the world to care for them. After all, I am more than capable of providing for you and however many pups we deem enough to carry."**

**Touga and Azumi raised brows and tried to cover up snickers behind coughs, while Shippo and Souta make motions indicating that they were going to be meeting with Sesshoumaru sometime in the forseeable future.**

**"I'll have to buy another car." Kagome said softly.**

**Shippo and Souta snorted out a laugh, and Sesshoumaru even chuckled.**

**"We'll find you something."**


End file.
